The Thief and the Pirate
by Tadpole24
Summary: She's no fool. She's known since the day she met Hook that he could very well be her undoing. Captain Swan, missing scene for The Miller's Daughter and continuing from there. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi friends. So this is my first OUAT fic and I'm trying on a new ship: Captain Swan._

_This is just a little missing scene from The Miller's Daughter that might have explained how Emma, Gold, Henry and Neal found the Jolly Roger while it was cloaked. I know there were some tweets today which answered this all earlier, but I personally prefer this version of events and hope you will too ;)_

_Disclaimer: None of this wonderful show is mine._

_Enjoy!_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

..:::..

"I thought you said the Jolly Roger was cloaked?" Neal watches Emma carefully as she guides Gold down the stairs of the apartment building.

"It is."

He kind of shakes his head, "So how do we find it?"

"We have the map," she gestures towards Henry who waves the paper.

"I saw that in the apartment. It barely tells us he was coming to New York, let alone which dock or where…"

He's cut off as Emma stills on the stairs, "Okay, okay. I'll sort it out. You get your father into the car." As Neal nods and places an arm around Gold's torso, supporting his weight, she casts her eyes down to the door that conceals the storage room that Hook is locked in. Knowing the relationship the pirate has with his ship, she feels her safety could be in danger at the mention of sailing away with it. So while reluctant to see Henry go with the man who abandoned her for a jail cell, she knows that Neal will look after him, "Henry, go with them too."

Her son eyes her suspiciously, obvious concern for her evident in his gaze. After a moment he mutters, "Be careful," and follows his father and grandfather out the door.

Emma pauses for a second and then turns to the storage room and takes a deep breath.

This is not going to be pleasant.

..:::..

She sees him pulling against the handcuffs rather unceremoniously as she opens the door, but he recovers quickly, pulling himself together and into the cocky pirate she's grown quite accustomed to.

"Ah, couldn't leave me behind this time, love?"

She offers him a curt smile, "Afraid it's something else, Hook."

"Alas, this is becoming quite the routine for us," despite the circumstance he's in, he's still smiling up at her.

She rocks on her feet, one side to the other, nerves almost getting the better of her before she just bites the bullet and tells him, "We need your ship."

And that's when his smile disappears.

He doesn't speak for a long moment, but the look in his eyes is enough for Emma to be more than glad that he is currently chained to a radiator several feet from her. It's menacing. Cold. Something she hasn't seen directed at her ever before. Something she has seen in his expression when he has spoken of the revenge he wished to enact on his 'crocodile'.

"You can't have her."

She edges closer to him, "She will come back to you. We just need borrow her for one trip." She feels a little ridiculous referring to a boat as a girl, but knows that Hook will see it as a sign of respect.

"You're aiming to save my enemy, Swan. Understand that? The man who stole my love, who robbed me of my hand. She died on that boat, you know? It's a disgrace to her memory to even have _him_ on board." His eyes are alive with an anguish she's never seen before.

She kneels down before him, taking his cuffed hand into her own, inspecting the raw red marks around his wrist. She really is a horrible person for doing this to him, "Killian," she tries not to react too much to the way he draws breath at the sound of his given name, but the shiver that runs down her spine is involuntary, "Please."

She's no fool. She's known since the day she met Hook that he could very well be her undoing. What she wasn't sure of was that she could be _his_ undoing. She'd felt…something as they had climbed the beanstalk together and something more when she'd seen him lying by the town border, broken and bruised, but she wasn't certain it was something of significance until right now. Because in this moment she can feel him giving in. For her.

The anger ebbs from his face, sadness replacing it. He tugs her forward, drawing her in until he can rest his forehead against hers. There he whispers, "I wish that it hadn't've come to this, love," followed by specific directions to his ship, "Take care of her, or so help me Gods," He raises his hook to make his point, but finds that it has been removed and is sitting in Emma's lap. "Oh come on, Swan! Leave me with some dignity!"

This time it is she who pulls him forward, "Nothing has changed, Hook. I still need the head start. But I want you to catch up to me." She flicks her eyes up to meet his, "Someone is going to find you here in a few hours. You need to tell them you live in Neal's apartment. You need to change your clothes, find some money and come back to Storybrooke. And to do any of that, you need to not be wearing a bloody hook." She holds up the piece of metal, "I'll leave this on your ship for you to collect when you get back to her."

The pirate nods, "You couldn't just take me with you?"

Looking at him honestly, she whispers, "You know I can't," and they both know it's about more than trust issues this time. She lays down the key to the handcuffs on the floor beside him, pats his hand and gives him the most innocent of kisses on his forehead, "I'll see you when you catch up?"

She has taken his ship, his hook and his heart. The only way for him to come out of this with any shred of self-worth is to keep her wondering. So he waits, watching her walk out the door and only then mutters, "Of course".

..:::..

_As I'm new to the fic writing in this fandom, I'd love to get to know some of you! I'm tadpole24_ on Twitter and wonder24 on Tumblr if you'd like to join me on either! Love to hear your thoughts on this fic as well! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I'm loving the OUAT fandom so far. So much so that I thought I might stick around a little longer and write another few chapters to this little tale :)_

_Thank you all for your wonderful response to the first chapter! I hope this lives up to expectations! Don't forget, I'm on Twitter and Tumblr (tadpole24_ and wonder24) and I adore making new friends :)_

_Enjoy!_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Two

..:::..

It's a woman who finds him. A woman he has never seen before. He does as Emma had suggested and tells this woman that he lives in Neal's apartment. She gives him a quizzical look and walks from the room. He tries to call out to her, but to no avail. Giving into his fate of living out the rest of his days handcuffed to a radiator, he grunts as he slumps back against the metal, pulling his shackled hand forward to inspect the torn skin.

A moment later, the woman returns.

"Do you _know_ Neal?"

He looks up from rubbing his sore wrist, gazing curiously at the woman, "Aye."

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it, trying to make a decision about the man before her.

Hook remains silent, knowing that it is very important he doesn't say anything to piss this woman off.

Finally she reaches forward and grabs the key, "I'm only doing this because I'm worried about Neal and if you know him, you might know where he's going."

Hook watches her unchain him and immediately holds out his freed hand in greeting, "Killian Jones."

She is cautious as she takes his hand, but feels that he is being honest and so offers him her name as well, "I'm Tamara."

..:::..

"So, what are you, like an actor or something?" Tamara walks around the apartment, straightening a few things here and there.

Hook steps out of the bathroom in jeans, a simple black t-shirt and a leather jacket, because really, how could he give up all his leather? "I am no entertainer. I am a pirate."

Tamara eyes the contraption at the end of his wrist where his hook would usually sit, muttering something about method actors, to which Hook can only furrow his brow at. After a beat of silence, she asks, "So do you know where Neal is heading?"

"I do, lass."

When he doesn't elaborate, she prompts, "Would you take me there?"

Hook grins, "Tamara, I was hoping you would be able to take _me_ there."

..:::..

By the time Emma and Neal make it back to town, night has fallen and she just wants to find her family and get to sleep. What she hadn't expected was to see a completely broken Snow upon first entering their apartment.

Her eyes scan the room, Neal lingering behind her recognising the tragedy in the space. It is the price of magic that he can sense.

"What happened?"

Henry rushes to her, crashing against her side, holding on for dear life, "I didn't know if you were alive!" He lets go and runs to Neal, hugging him as well, "No one would tell me what happened."

Emma finally sees David out of the corner of her eye and follows his line of sight to the next room, "We just got thrown into the woods. But we're okay, kid. I promise." She kisses the crown of his head as she moves past him and to where David is gesturing they talk.

"What the hell happened here?"

David closes the door behind them, "Snow made a choice, Emma," he looks like he's really struggling with it, "And for the first time, I don't know if it was the right one."

Emma breathes out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, almost a sigh of relief, "This is all over a disagreement between you two? You know true love comes with fights sometimes, right? I mean, I know you're straight out of a fairytale, but come on!"

David shakes his head, "This isn't about Snow and I. Cora is dead."

And just like that Emma is holding her breath again. Because coupled with the empty look in Mary Margaret's eyes, Cora's death cannot be a good thing. She can feel something stirring within her, locking eyes with David she asks one more time, "What happened?"

..:::..

It's not graceful and she's not proud of the way she storms out of the apartment, but there is so much pain lingering in her that she just needs to go, to get away from it all.

Standing out in the cool night air, she lets the tears fall down her face. Because she is done being strong. She didn't ask for this life, she didn't ask to be the saviour, to carry the weight of everyone's safety on her shoulders. She didn't ask for Neal to run away and then turn up 11 years later and to be the son of damn _Rumpelstiltskin_, she didn't ask for her mother to have this darkness within her, she didn't ask for Cora and Regina and _Snow_ to have this terrible feud. She didn't ask to be a part of a fairytale.

But this was the life chosen _for_ her and she feels responsible for it. For all of it.

So she lets the emotions wash over her for a moment. She allows her guard to fall and she feels it coursing through her body. She can _feel_ the magic.

Somewhere in the depths of her mind she hears a voice pushing her, telling her to succumb to the magic within her. She can feel her resolve weakening, because yes, all magic comes with a price, but the price she is paying right now feels worse.

Cora's death was supposed to be a tipping point in the favour of good. But somehow it has ended up favouring evil.

She sucks in a shaky breath, barely registering the crunch of gravel as a car pulls up on the street next to her.

The voice though, is something that she definitely registers, "Swan?"

She turns toward him, almost embarrassed by her breakdown, "You're back already?"

He doesn't even take a stab at her sounding ungrateful, "Not a moment too soon, it would seem." And then his arms are around her and she's letting it happen.

A woman appears in her line of vision and she recognises her as Neal's fiancé. Pulling back from Hook just a fraction she gives Tamara directions to her apartment where she will find Neal.

Tamara nods, offering a thank you and running into the building.

As Emma turns back to Hook's embrace she notices his change in attire and smiles through her tears, "You found some new clothes."

He doesn't understand right then why it is a big deal to her and just continues to hold her.

She doesn't know if she'll ever tell him that all she wanted in that moment was for someone to demonstrate that they were capable of looking after themselves. He had shown her that she didn't need to be the brave one for everyone.

And that more than warranted staying wrapped in his arms for a while longer.

..:::..


	3. Chapter 3

_So this may or may not have turned into something rather large in my head…this is why I should stick to one-shots. Lol. I have it basically mapped out and will gladly accept any encouragement that might drift my way._

_Hope you all like the turn this takes and please don't hate me! _

_As always, hit me up on Twitter or Tumblr (or both) and we can chat :)_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Three

..:::..

It was harder than she thought it would be, sending Hook on his way back to the Jolly Roger, but those feelings are cast aside quite easily as she re-enters her apartment to a mess of a scene.

Mary Margaret hasn't moved an inch, but everything else seems to have changed.

Tamara and Neal are in a corner having quite a heated discussion about him leaving without even mentioning where he was going. David is nowhere to be found and Henry has curled himself into a ball on the couch seemingly trying to avoid whatever the hell is going on around him.

She walks straight to her son, not able to deal with her mother right now, "You okay, kid?"

He sits up in the seat and leans against Emma's arm, "Just because I was mad at you in New York doesn't mean that I want you to disappear all the time."

She rests an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in against her side and immediately feels guilty for seeking comfort in the arms of a pirate while her son was just upstairs battling his own demons, "I'm so sorry."

Henry wraps an arms around her middle, offering a sincere, "It's okay," before asking, "What happens now?"

Everything from the day finally catches up with her and she finds she is overwhelmed with a great sense of exhaustion, "First, we rest. Then tomorrow we come up with a new codename for a new mission."

Henry smiles at that and Emma is glad that she has lightened the mood around at least one of the people she loves tonight.

..:::..

The Jolly Roger doesn't feel quite right. Oh, he loves the parts that still have that lingering aura of Emma, but there is a strong evil in his sleeping cabin that he knows he can attribute to the Crocodile having been on board.

It's funny, he thought that ridding the world of Rumpelstiltskin would bring a sense of completion to him. That after over 300 years of waiting to exact his revenge he would feel less exhausted and more elated.

And it's only because of the exhaustion that he isn't on top of his game when he hears the unquestionable sound of footsteps on his wooden upper decks. It's not until the Crocodile himself opens the door that Hook registers that he may not have succeeded in his quest and that he needs to move. Fast.

His first instinct is to lunge at the Crocodile once again with his hook, but it has been removed and judging by Emma's breakdown earlier in the evening she hasn't found the time to return it, clean, to his ship as she had promised. So his hand flies to his hip, but he remembers all too late that his sword is waiting for him in Tamara's car.

"Ah ah ah," Rumple teases, pushing Hook up against a wall with the wave of his hand, "When will you learn that you can't best me, dearie?"

Hook struggles against Rumpelstiltskin's magic, grunting as he feels the invisible hold tighten on him with every movement, "What do you want? Why not just kill me?"

The Dark One chuckles, "Oh it seems you've grown in value since we last saw each other."

Hook frowns, unsure where this is going and disturbed by the tone of his enemy's voice. He remains silent in the hope that Rumple will explain himself.

"Emma is very fond of you," the tone in his voice suggests that this fondness is anything but a good thing in his eyes.

"You leave her out of this," his voice is strained by the force of the enchantment holding him in place.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles; eliciting that kind of response from Hook is more telling than the pirate knows, "Her son, Henry, it seems he is going to become somewhat of a…problem for me." He tightens his hold on Hook, moving closer, "I want you to get rid of him."

Hook's eyes narrow, his body choking under Rumple's command, "I owe you nothing Crocodile and I know how your deals work. It is not your style to ask for something without offering something in return."

As he lets his captor slide unceremoniously down the wall, he bares his teeth, malice in his eyes, "You do this and I spare your dear Swan. You don't," he glares at the pirate, swiping a thumb across his throat, "I kill her."

Hook drops to the ground, finally free of the magic holding him. Rumpelstiltskin heads for the door and in the moment he turns his back Hook lunges for a dagger he has lying on a table. His move is in vain as Rumple flicks a wrist and has the pirate flying into the wall once again. As he tries to sit his bruised body back upright Hook asks one last question of the Dark One, "Why can't you just do it yourself?"

Rumple remains facing away from the pirate, but Hook can hear the nostalgia in his voice nonetheless, "Because of Bae."

One more flick of the wrist and Hook is hitting the wall a final time, his head taking the brunt of the assault and the pirate slipping out of consciousness.

..:::..

After she tells Neal and Tamara where to find Granny's and settles Henry into bed, she takes a seat next to Mary Margaret, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

It's the first time that night that a hint of expression crosses her face, "I did something so terrible today, Emma."

She's read the stories and knows that Snow White is a strong woman, so Emma doesn't sugar coat it when she answers, "You did, but in doing so you saved so many lives."

Snow faces her daughter, tears welling in her eyes, "I don't know if I can forgive myself. I made Regina hopeful and then I tore her mother away."

"You tried to stop her."

"But I didn't. Emma, I didn't make it in time."

Emma can see how this could go back and forth all night between them. She knows that there's not one thing that she could say right now to ease her mother's mind, so she just wraps an arm around her and sits with her until David eventually shows up in the doorway.

Mary Margaret lowers her gaze, unable to look directly at her husband, afraid of the judgement she might see there. But Emma can see that he's only come to comfort and not to criticise her actions. Reaching across, she squeezes her mother's hand and whispers, "I'm going to leave you guys to it," before walking to David, "I don't know where you went and I don't care. But you need to be there for her now, okay?"

He nods and as Emma leaves the room, she sees him sink onto the bed and Mary Margaret dissolve in his arms.

..:::..

It's past midnight but she doesn't care and she doesn't think he will either. She carries his hook with her as an excuse for why she is knocking on his cabin door at this late hour, but knows he won't buy it.

When he doesn't answer after a few minutes, she gently prods the door open. There's a sort of metallic tang in the air that she has come to associate with magic and Killian's hook clatters to the ground as she notices him lying towards the back of the room, his head bent at an odd angle, his face defeated and bruised.

"Hook!" she runs forward, pressing a cool hand to his cheek, "Hook, wake up!"

His chest rises and falls and so she knows he is alive, but the taste of magic surrounding them is enough to let her know to not give in to false hope, "Come on you damn pirate!"

A hand on hers stills her as Hook's face contorts in pain, "Why are you always around when I'm in agony?"

"Why are you always getting yourself into these situations?"

He shrugs as he sits up, gingerly pressing his hand to his chest, "I'm a pirate, love. It's in my nature."

"What happened here?" She takes in the whole room for the first time since stepping in and notices broken belongings everywhere, a sure sign of a struggle.

"The Crocodile lives," bitterness laces his words, his hurt evident, "I so wish you hadn't aligned yourself with him."

She shakes her head, "I'm not with him."

"I'm a pirate, love. Things are simple for us. You're either with him or against him and you helped saved his life, so you're definitely not against him."

She doesn't know why she feels the need to defend this so much, but it feels important, "Snow saved his life, not me. And I've saved your life before, so where does that make me stand?"

He reaches out his hand, brushing it along her cheek, "Oh Princess, from what I know you will stand by yourself and defend your family before you align with me."

It strikes her as a very odd thing for him to say; there's no innuendo in his words, none of his usual teasing lilt or barely masked desire in his eyes, "Hook," she pauses, gathering her thoughts, but before she can make any sense of his statement, she finds herself focusing on something else, "I'm not a princess."

He lets out a chuckle on a breath, diffusing the tension that had been rocking back and forth between them. He raises his arm, "And I'm not 'Hook'."

Moving away from him, she collects his hook from the ground by the door where she had dropped it, "Actually, that was the whole reason I dropped by tonight."

He grins, unsteadily getting to his feet, "Sure it was, love." He takes hold of his hook and twists it into place at the end of his arm, "You're not ready to admit you want me yet, but I'll be waiting."

The way he's stepping into her personal space has her feeling flustered. She had wanted to see him tonight, but he's right in saying that she doesn't know how far she wants it to go. So she allows him to show her out, his hook gently settling on the small of her back.

It only hits her as she falls heavily into bed that he must have made some deal for his life against Gold to still be breathing. And though she can't imagine what the pirate has to offer the infamous Rumpelstiltskin, she finds herself happy that he had found _something_.

..:::..


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all so, so much for the gorgeous reviews! I think I've replied to you all, except the anonymous reviewers, but know that your time taken to leave a few thoughts is appreciated so much!_

_This chapter is a little longer than the rest and it holds some pretty important stuff in it. Particularly interested in how you all go with this one as it has definitely been my favourite to write so far! Especially the end :)_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Four

..:::..

Tension seems to follow her everywhere she goes for the next few days.

Her apartment is filled with Mary Margaret's regret and David's well-meant but poorly executed reassurances, culminating in Emma needing to get out of the building a fair amount to just get away from the claustrophobic feeling of sorrow and dread. But of course, her constant leaving has given Henry the wrong impression and he has been spending more and more time with his father, which shouldn't bother her as much as it does. Not to mention Tamara, now knowing exactly who Emma is (in terms of her past with Neal, not in terms of her fairytale status), has become rather cold towards her fiancé's ex.

She has tried to see Hook a few times, naively believing that he would want to actually _talk _to her. But even he has been avoiding her, petty excuses doing him no favours in Emma's eyes. She cannot for the life of her figure the pirate out. He's an absolute enigma to her, shamelessly flirting one moment and distantly cold the next. They hadn't parted on bad terms the last time and that's what confuses her the most; she could justify his behaviour if they had fought.

She finds herself wandering aimlessly around town, not needed at home nor on board the Jolly Roger. She keeps her Sheriff's badge clipped to her belt, though she's not certain what power a sheriff has in a place with its own magical laws. Still, it gives her control over _something_ and at the moment, that's all she's got.

Her feet carry her to Gold's shop and she figures she may as well have a look around, catch up with her son's grandfather. She's still unsure how she feels about the whole family tree, but she's making an effort to keep it civil.

"Ah, Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Gold's voice always carries that burden of something heavier than what he is actually saying, so Emma, purely out of habit, ignores the knot that ties in her belly indicating something might be wrong and answers, "No pleasure here, Gold. I'm just taking a walk."

He comes out from behind the counter to wander through the shop with Emma, "And here I thought you'd be keeping Mary Margaret out of danger like a good daughter."

Emma pauses, her hand resting on shelf of trinkets, as she faces Gold, "What does that even mean?"

His gaze is piercing, "Oh but surely you didn't think that Cora's passing was going to become an idle topic of gossip. Regina will want her vengeance."

She watches him carefully, eyes narrowed, unsure what to believe from the mouth of this man who has proven himself on the side of evil so many times, "And you have a plan?"

He chuckles, "Oh no, dearie. This is where I sit back and watch certain eventualities unfold."

"Then why…"

He holds up a hand, cutting her off, "Because you saved my life and I owe you information at the very least."

"So this is a business transaction?"

Gold smiles, "Precisely."

And all at once Emma just wants to be around the family tension, because if the alternative is fairytale tension, she's genuinely scared.

..:::..

Henry is excited when she walks back through the apartment door less than an hour later, running up to her and exclaiming about coming up with the newest codename, "Operation Anaconda. What do you think?"

Emma manages a smile despite the barrage of other thoughts occupying her mind, "That sounds great, Henry. What's our first move?"

Before Henry can answer, Neal steps forward from the kitchen, "_Our_ first move," he gestures towards Tamara who is sitting and chatting with Mary Margaret, "Is going to be back to New York."

Emma automatically pulls Henry closer to her, natural protection instincts kicking in, "What?"

He double checks to make sure his fiancé is definitely not paying attention to him before he whispers, "We're too close to magic here. It's in you, it's in your family. My father won't stop using it and I can't allow Tamara to be a part of it."

"Oh so you can't let her know who you really are? Is that it?"

He leans in closer to her, "I was around magic for a lot longer than you think, Emma. I've seen its darkness. I can't let someone I love be subjected to it like this."

Henry steps forward at this point, "So you don't love me?"

Neal looks down, realisation dawning on his face at what he has just implied, "Oh no, Henry. I didn't mean that. I…"

But Henry has broken free of his mother's arms and run upstairs before Neal can even try to explain himself.

"Emma, come with us. Leave this town. Get Henry out of here as well."

For her part, she is incredibly proud of herself for not causing physical pain to her ex, but she does glare at him, conveying every last ounce of anger she can muster, "After the way you just hurt him? No Neal. Our family is here. Not with you."

He seems to back down after that, "I'll visit, you know? This isn't goodbye."

She softens slightly, seeing the honest care in him. She can't forgive him just yet, but she can make sure he doesn't hurt Henry any further, "Go apologise to him. I'll keep Tamara occupied for a bit."

He nods, heading up the stairs. She doesn't even make it to the table where Tamara and Mary Margaret are sitting before she hears Henry's shouts. Unable to be an idle observer, she rushes upstairs in time to see Henry slam a door and Neal turn away, defeated.

"I tried."

She brushes a hand over his shoulder, "He'll come around. It's still fresh."

Neal nods, stepping past Emma on the stairs, "It's probably best we leave."

..:::..

Despite his anger at his father, Henry joins the rest of them in saying goodbye to their visitors.

After seeing how negatively this was affecting their son, Emma had tried to convince Neal to stay one last time. But his decision had been made a long time before he had come to Storybrooke. Magic did not hold a place in his life.

Tamara gathers the remaining belongings of Hook's from the trunk of her car, handing them to Emma, mentioning something about his probably needing his 'costume' back and just like that they're on their way out of the town.

Away from all the tension and the danger.

And for a moment. Just a moment, Emma almost wishes she was with them.

..:::..

It's not much of a reprieve before the danger is the air again. Henry is just finishing up the last of his burger as he, Emma, Mary Margaret and David sit in Granny's diner, trying to return to some semblance of normalcy.

Mary Margaret makes a comment about it being cold before the feeling hits anyone else and then their attention is drawn to Ruby as she speeds from one end of the diner to the door, sniffing the air, "She's here." Her eyes are panicked, "Regina's here."

It all happens in an instant from there. Ruby is blasted backwards by the force of the door being blown off its hinges and the cold engulfs them all as Regina steps into sight, her gaze locking on Mary Margaret before anyone can even call out for help.

But at that same instant, as Regina raises her hands, magic pouring from the tips of her fingers, Emma feels a pulse run through her. She remembers Gold's words and thinks of those people she wants to protect and as fast as it all began it's all safe again because a clear, but solid wall is cast between her and her foe.

Emma breathes out in shock staring at what she has created. It's stronger than when she was in Gold's shop. Almost completely clear, but dense. Like looking at Regina through bulletproof glass.

But this is so much more.

Mere seconds have passed and people start to realise what is going on. Dr Whale rushes to Ruby, pulling her up from underneath the shattered door and exclamations around the diner begin to tumble from other patrons.

Emma stands stock still, staring at Regina who is staring right back. She is shouting something, but her words are muted behind the spell. It doesn't take a genius to understand her purpose though.

She will rest at nothing to get Snow.

"Emma, are you okay?"

She finally turns to her mother, holding tight to Henry's hand, keeping the magic strong, "Yeah. You?"

Mary Margaret nods, leaning against David as his arms come around her, "You saved our lives."

"Yeah, but this will only keep her at bay for so long. I don't know how strong it is."

Henry looks up at her then, "It's so strong, Mom. Can't you feel it?"

Emma's eyes sadden as she watches her son, "Henry, I'm so sorry. I know you don't like us using magic to fight."

But he shakes his head, "I can feel it. It's so _good_."

David nods, moving forward to touch the boundary between them and the Evil Queen, "There is no evil in this."

All eyes turn to Regina as she tries to break down the wall. Her arms waving manically behind the curtain of silence.

But something stops her abruptly, Emma looks down as Henry takes a hesitant step towards the wall. Regina's expression changes instantly, anger disappearing as she reaches out a hand. Henry matches her movement, meeting her hand, creating a ripple in the spell.

No words pass between them, but Emma can see the emotion. The diner waits in silence as Regina bows her head, eyes heavy with tears, before she turns her back and walks away.

There's a collective sigh that rings out through the diner and the noise levels pick up once again as Henry returns to his family.

"What was that about, kid?"

He shrugs, "I wanted her to feel the power of good."

Mary Margaret wraps an arm around her grandson, holding him close and whispering in his ear, "Don't you ever lose that, Henry. Hold onto the good with all you've got."

..:::..

He's sharpening his hook when he hears the footsteps behind him. His body has hardly recovered from the last assault and he tenses, knowing the pain will be upon him again.

"You know that warm feeling you get when something important happens? Even if you're not physically there, you get that sense that something monumental has shifted? Why haven't I got it yet?" Rumpelstiltskin is oddly calm in his demeanour, a trait which is met with concern on the pirate's behalf.

He doesn't answer, bracing for the certain agony.

But it doesn't come.

Hook turns to face his Crocodile, a smug kind of smile growing on his lips. What he sees is undeniably one of the most beautiful sights he has let his gaze fall upon. Rumple is concentrating excruciatingly hard on what is usually a simple flick of the wrist for him.

As Hook takes a step forward, Rumple's eyes widen, realising that something is wrong, "What's happening?"

The pirate raises his hook, inspecting its tip as he edges closer still to Rumpelstiltskin, "I'm not quite sure, but you know that warm sensation you described? I'm feeling it."

He runs his tongue along his teeth, lunging forward, but for all the magic he can't seem to use on Hook, the Dark One is still mighty powerful and has disappeared, leaving Killian slicing his hook through thin air.

"Please tell me you're not taking up dancing."

Despite only seconds ago being confronted by his greatest enemy, the voice of Emma Swan makes him smile, "I'm already an excellent dancer, love. Will take you anytime you please."

She steps further onto the deck, holding out his belongings, "I thought you might want these."

He saunters over to her, inspecting his sword and clothes, "Hmm, curious."

She watches him as he circles her, "What?"

He stops in front of her, taking his things off her arms and laying them on a barrel to the side of them, "I have this feeling in me," she narrows her eyes, unsure if he's being serious or flirty, "And it gets stronger when you're near."

Definitely flirty.

Except he seems genuinely perplexed.

"It feels…" he pushes back her hair with his hook, leaning in close to her neck, breathing her in, "Magical." Her eyes widen as she immediately realises what she's let happen, but he's not quite caught up yet, "Did you cast a spell, Princess?"

His breath is hot against her neck and her eyes flutter shut at the sensation, "Mmm."

He chuckles at her inability to form a coherent word, moving his mouth to the shell of her ear, he whispers, "Was it a protection spell?"

She nods, unable to bring herself to speak for fear of breaking this moment, this perfectly delicious tension filled moment.

"You want to protect _me_, darling. Why?"

When she doesn't answer him again, he pulls her forward, the cool curve of his hook gently caressing the back of her neck.

He bloody well knows why.

His lips land at that sweet juncture between her jaw and her neck, his teeth nibbling, his tongue soothing and she moans in answer.

He grins, pulling back just enough that he can watch her face and the bliss that crosses it. The slight upturn of her lips is what does it to him in the end and he can't help but capture them with his own. Soft and pliant she allows him entrance before he has to ask, his tongue sweeping along her lips, tasting the sweetness of the spell linking them together.

And then all too soon, she pulls back, reaching a hand up to his bearded cheek, "I've gotta go."

He closes his eyes, resting his forehead against hers, "I thought you were going to finally tie me up in the good way."

She smiles, kissing his lips once more, pulling away before temptation gets the better of her, "Maybe next time."

As she walks away, she can't help but get the feeling that there is something Hook isn't telling her. She's trying, she really is. But if Hook wants her trust, he's going to have to earn it.

..:::..


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright folks, this is it. This is that moment this story takes a big old plunge into the unknown! And I so hope you are all on board with it. I also want you to keep in mind that I am a Captain Swan shipper all the way. Just hold onto that thought, kay? :)_

_Up until now I have been posting on a daily basis, but as it is the weekend, I might slow it down a little, but rest assured, there will be new chapters within only a few days! I won't leave you hanging too long. _

_Would love to know what you think of this one! And as always, hit me up on Twitter and/or Tumblr (tadpole24_ or wonder24)._

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Five

..:::..

David apologises profusely as he mops up spilt orange juice. With all that had happened recently Mary Margaret had given up on trying to find them a new house to live in and the loft apartment was feeling smaller and smaller every day, leading to such accidents as spilt juice.

Mary Margaret tries to pass him paper towel over the bench which only succeeds in landing in the sink full of wet dishes. While Henry laughs at the whole situation, Emma makes her way to the front door where she could swear she heard knocking from just moments before David had knocked over the glass on the overly cluttered bench.

Emma checks through the peep hole, spying Regina. Her hands are held up as though she can see Emma checking on her, the universal sign of a truce her only weapon. Concentrating hard she allows her protection enchantment to seep into the room, but not imposing a physical wall between them and her. Opening the door, she asks, "What do you want, Regina?"

The Queen looks remorseful, quietly stepping forward, "I was hoping to speak with Henry."

Emma looks behind her at her son as he nods. She turns back to Regina, letting her pass the threshold, "Okay, but we stay with him and if you lay a hand on Mary Margaret…"

Something in Regina's eye flashes and Emma sees a glimpse of the evil she had come to know exclusively as the Queen's, and even though it disappears as soon as it came she is still wary as Regina cuts her off, "I'm not here to cause trouble."

Regina takes a seat at the table, Henry coming to sit beside her, "Why have you been using magic?"

She frowns, "I'm not the only one who has been, Henry." She casts a sideways glance at Emma.

Henry lowers his voice. As much as he appreciates his mother wanting to watch over him, he can sense that this is a conversation his adoptive mother would like to have in private, "Emma uses her magic to protect. She doesn't hurt anyone with it."

Regina reaches out a hand to hold Henry's, "I _always_ only wanted to protect you."

He squeezes her hand, "But you hurt others," she watches his tortured eyes, feeling so sorry for this young soul who she had loved from only weeks after he was born, "I wish you could stop."

She feels the tears welling in her eyes and notices that the others have left the room, respecting their privacy. She feels a rush of gratitude towards those who she hates so much, "I can stop, Henry. I promise I can."

He lets go of her hand, pulling away, "I need proof. Please don't hurt anyone I love."

She nods, "I guess I better get going then. It's…difficult for me to be here right now," her eyes wander to the room she knows Mary Margaret is in.

He hugs her then, truly hugs her, "I think that would be for the best."

She holds on for a moment longer than Henry does, just relishing in having this young boy in her arms again. She can do this for him.

As she walks out the door, she finally allows her tears to fall.

..:::..

It's cold after Emma drops Henry off at school, but she still finds herself wandering towards the docks to find Hook.

He's whistling a tune under the cloak of his ship. She smiles as she steps through the spell, watching him tie ropes on the deck before he realises she's there.

"Ah, none of my possessions to return this time. Could this really be a personal visit from my favourite princess?"

She rolls her eyes, coming to stand beside him, "I was in the neighbourhood," she replies, lamely.

He grins in that cocky way he does and she can think of nothing else to rid him of it than kissing him. She has to admit that it feels almost natural to do this, the smooth way he tugs her in, his hook surprisingly soothing against her skin.

When he pulls away, she finds herself following him, trying to remain in his embrace. Totally not helping with that whole cocky thing.

"We must speak, lass."

She frowns, pulling back. She's no genius on pirate speak, but she's pretty sure that's the equivalent of 'we need to talk', "What's going on?"

He reaches out, brushing her hair back from her face, "Despite my reputation, I like to think of myself as a gentleman and so I need to tell you something before we can continue."

She inhales deeply, folding her arms across her chest, "Go on." He tries to step into her personal space again, to hold her as he tells her, offer some comfort. But she steps back from him, "Just say it, Hook!"

He holds out his arms in defeat, "The Crocodile. He's…he's after your kid. He came to me, tried to get me to do it. To kill him."

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. He can already tell he's losing her as her eyes widen and she continues to step away from him.

"But I can't do it, Swan. I shan't. You just need to know." He tries to catch up to her, but her mouth is open wide in a silent scream and tears spring to her eyes.

"How long have you known?" Her voice is so strained, so hurt.

"Does it matter, love?"

She storms forward at that, pushing Hook backwards with a sharp jab to his chest, "How long?"

"I'm so sorry."

She turns away from him then, his answer not necessary anymore. It's clear he has known too long, "Goodbye Hook."

He holds up a hand, about to call out to her, but the brisk pace of her steps carry her away before he can muster enough courage to think of anything to make this right.

..:::..

She knows that her emotions are possibly getting the best of her by the time she reaches Gold's shop, but she doesn't even care. She bursts through the door, slamming it shut behind her and turning the sign to 'Closed'.

"Gold, where the hell are you?"

She hears footsteps from the back of the store and braces herself for the sight of him, "What can I help you with, Miss Swan?"

His calm demeanour enrages Emma and she runs at him, pushing past the spell he casts at her and holding him up against the wall, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Gold tries to struggle against Emma's arms, but finds that her strength is too great, "If you would let me down now, Miss Swan."

She pushes a little harder, "You wanna get down? Why? So you can kill my son?"

"I would never…"

"Oh I know, Gold. You would just send someone else to do it. A pirate perhaps?"

He glares at her, "There are reasons."

"I don't care!"

"It was prophesised."

"Doesn't matter. Henry is my child and I will protect him until the day I die. Don't you _dare_ think that your reasons outweigh my son's life."

Even in his vulnerable position, Gold is menacing and Emma feels an overwhelming desire to let him fall and just walk away. But she doesn't and in not making that move, she allows another eventuality to play out.

When he speaks again, it's not the voice of the man she came to know in Storybrooke, it's something dark and sinister.

It's Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh dearie, your son? You'll protect him alone, will you? What of _my_ son? Won't he help defend his own offspring?"

Emma frowns, knowing something isn't right, "Your son skipped town."

And then Rumple is on his feet again, Emma having no recollection of letting him down, "Just the answer I was looking for." He carries himself towards the door, "I suppose I don't have to hide behind your pirate after all." He waves his hand, unlocking his shop, "If I were you, I'd be running."

..:::..

As she runs, she calls Neal. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she has to stop just outside Henry's school to scan the playground and see where her son is.

_You've reached Neal Cassidy, leave a message._

She groans as she hangs up the phone, spotting Henry across the other side of the school. Using her Sheriff's authority, she makes a request to the teacher on playground watch to let Henry come home with her.

The teacher looks concerned about the obvious stress surrounding the situation, but allows her son to leave with her.

"What's going on? Does this have something to do with Operation Anaconda?"

Emma grips his hand tight, running towards her car with him, "This is me protecting you."

"The Evil Queen isn't going to hurt me." He looks confused by this turn of events.

As they climb in the car and Emma speeds towards the woods she chances a glance at his panicked face, "The Evil Queen is the least of our worries right now, kid."

..:::..

Neal finally picks up the phone as they near the town border, "I've been in terrible service areas, has something happened?"

Emma doesn't even know where to begin. If anyone is going to be conflicted by this whole situation, it's going to be Neal, "Your dad…he uh, he wants Henry dead."

"What the hell?!"

Okay, maybe not so conflicted.

"You have to come back here. You have to stop him."

"I'm almost there."

Now it's Emma's turn to be confused, "How?"

He sounds exasperated, "What does it matter now? I was just getting to know my son and I'm coming back."

"We're almost at the border, we'll see you soon, figure out what…"

She's cut off by a severe jolt forward, the car spinning and crashing into the town sign.

She can still hear the music in the car, the engine still humming, Neal's voice calling from the phone, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

She tries to speak but her words are dazed, as is her mind, instead a stream of, "Okay, okay, yes, okay," starts to flow from her mouth. She tries to lift her head, but she can feel the blood sliding down her cheek, so she rests her head back on the steering wheel, trying to focus on Henry.

The passenger side door opens and a pair of slim hands grab her son's arms, pulling him to his feet. She can see he's struggling to walk straight, but can't see who has taken him from her. All she knows is that her mantra of "Yes, okay, okay," has begun to turn to, "No, no, no, no."

She can hear him calling out to her, but it sounds distant, hazy. She gradually pushes herself up and stumbles out of the car, her head throbbing, the world spinning around her, "Henry!"

"Mom!" She turns to his voice, traveling forward, venturing into the woods.

She stops to get her bearings, squinting as she looks ahead. Closing her eyes for a moment seems to be the only option as she feels like she is seeing things, but as she reopens them, she sees what she had feared still quite apparent in front of her.

A portal.

Its rolling spiral shaped curves are growing, accumulating towards the centre and she already knows that it's too late. The portal is closing. Forgetting her pain and focusing on the adrenaline coursing through her body, she sprints towards the blue haze, calling out to her son as she runs.

But in a sick slow motion swipe, she sees Rumpelstiltskin edge Henry nearer to the portal. She cries out, pushing herself onward, stumbling over fallen branches and soggy ground, "Henry!"

Her eyes sting and she can't tell if it's from the wind being cast off the portal or from the tears she is surely crying. She can't even fathom stopping to check though.

She can hear his cries as her feet trudge on, his voice getting softer and softer and she watches Rumple push him over the edge and into whatever oblivion he has stored in that portal, "Nooooo!" she cries, not giving up her journey, though the winds are weakening and the portal is shrinking.

She sinks to the ground, her hands digging in the soil as her hopes of finding Henry fade significantly with the last wisp of the magical portal. Rumple has disappeared, his job here done and sobs wrack Emma's body, her desperate motions not stilling even as the world continues to spin around her.

She feels arms come around her and she turns, crashing into Neal's chest, "You're too late. He's gone."

Neal takes in her appearance, bloodied head and mud all up her arms and legs, "Where?"

She's shaky, her body not coping on several levels of stress, "There was a portal."

Neal pushes her back from him, his eyes alight with hope, "I thought I could smell it."

"Huh?"

"I know where Henry is. I know where to go."

She's having trouble keeping her eyes open, the grip of darkness overriding even her most baser survival instincts, "Where?"

She knows she's almost drifted out of consciousness, but she swears the word that is muttered from Neal's lips, the word that carries her out, is, "Neverland."

..:::..


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi friends! I missed you over the weekend. Did everyone have fun? Have a good St Patrick 's Day? See Colin O'Donoghue celebrating St Patrick's Day via his Twitter and flail? Because I know I did ;)_

_And while I'm asking a dozen questions, what did everyone think of Welcome to Storybrooke? _

_I'm changing up the format for the next couple of chapters. They'll follow the sort of past/present format that the show does. I've tried to leave as many hints as possible for you to be able to follow which is which and I know you're all smart folk, so you'll be A-ok! :)_

_Hit me up, tell me your theories, what you love and what you hate. And have a fantastic day!_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Six

..:::..

Flashes of green overtake his mind as he feels himself slipping ever closer to an imminent end to his fall. He can't draw breath, but finds that his body is in no pain for it and he doesn't know what to make of that. He tries to open his eyes, but the lights that assault his vision are too bright and so he settles for the sharp images of green behind his closed lids.

But there is another image there. Something his mind is trying to stop him from seeing. Something horrible and fraught with sadness.

As he falls ever further into this portal, alone and so scared, Baelfire fights off the image of his father letting him go.

..:::..

It has been almost 12 years since he last held her, her blond hair falling in waves across his lap as she rests her head. But as he brushes some of that pretty hair from her forehead, he can see the blood dripping down her face as she moans in pain and knows that this isn't the time to reminisce.

"Emma," he prods gently, "Emma, come on, get up."

She instinctually rolls away from his voice.

"Emma," he tries again, a little more insistently, "We gotta move."

Her face screws up in a frown and he is shocked to find he remembers that look. It was the same look she'd given him when she was younger and he'd told her they had to get to a new town, that they'd been seen or found out and they had to move on. He'd thought he'd stopped running when he finally settled down in New York and met Tamara. But that look on Emma's face confirms what he'd always feared, he'd never stopped running.

He makes the decision for her, picking her up in his arms, "Alright Em, let's get you to town."

She shakes her head against his chest, reaching a weak hand up to touch his chin, "Hook," she whispers.

He frowns. Hook is not good news, "You need to see a doctor, then we need to get our son back."

But she's rather insistent, even in her concussed state. She tugs on his hoody, causing him to look down at her, her eyes open and clearer than he's ever seen them, "No. You take me to Hook."

..:::..

Bae wakes up to the sound of creaking and scurrying. His head is sore and his body feels bruised, but he sits up, trying to understand what strange land this portal has taken him to.

Whispers of, "He's awake," seem to bounce around what he can only assume, at first glance, is a boat of some sort. Night is still upon them though and he's not sure if what he thinks he can see is true.

"Hello," he tests, only speaking quietly so as not to disturb anyone other than those he can already hear.

A man in a red hat rushes forward, bending down to sit beside him, "Hello boy, I am William Smee."

Bae takes in his appearance and decides that the man doesn't look too threatening, but he doesn't want to take a chance. He sees the way the man is kneeling before him and takes inspiration from that, "I'm Neal."

Smee gives him a funny look, as though he doesn't quite believe him, but that vanishes as soon as it had appeared and the red hatted man calls forward the rest of the crew to meet him, "Mates, this is Neal."

They cheer as they welcome him to their home, introducing themselves in turn. But just as Bae starts to feel that it could be safe on board this vessel, he hears footsteps coming from the lower deck and materialising in the form of a man. A pirate with a hook for a hand.

"Who have we got here?"

Smee almost bows, "His name is Neal, Captain."

The pirate smiles, "Are you lost, lad?"

Bae nods, "I am from another land."

"As am I."

Bae frowns, unsure what to make of this man, with his menacing presence, but seemingly harmless words, "I mean no trouble, sir."

The pirate chuckles a dark laugh, "I hope not, Neal. For I am Captain Hook and I have a bit of a reputation around these parts." His hook catches the moonlight just right, almost glowing, "But for lost boys, there is always a place on my ship."

He notices the men around the deck all nodding in agreement and understands immediately. He is to become part of the crew.

And for a scared young boy on a night where he'd lost it all, finding some place to call home was a big win.

..:::..

Neal taps his foot against the cabin door, "Hook, open up!" He managed to drive Emma to the docks, but had to carry her aboard the enchanted ship, leaving no free hands to knock.

The pirate opens the door looking angry, but the anger seeps from him in a second as he sees Emma's limp form in the arms of…no. It can't be. He's certainly aged, but… "Neal?"

The man eyes Emma, "Not right now, Hook. We gotta get her inside."

Hook looks quite confused, but opens the cabin door wider, allowing Neal and Emma entrance, "What, may I ask, is going on?"

Neal lays Emma down on the bed, propping her against the headboard as her head lolls from side to side with the rhythm of the water. Turning to Hook he answers, "Rumple…my father. He's sent Henry to Neverland."

The pirate's eyes widen at the implications of those words, but one look at Emma and he knows they must find a way to get back there, "And what of her?" He wants to be next to her, wants to sooth her until she wakes up, but Neal is here and he still doesn't know what to make of that.

"She was in a car accident."

Hook winces, rubbing his chest; he remembers what kind of damage those fast moving carriages can do. He looks at Emma, empathy shining in his eyes, "She needs a doctor."

"She asked for you," Neal's eyes are downcast at that and the Captain senses that there is a lot more to this story than he is privy to, "She wouldn't let me go elsewhere."

He frowns, watching Emma's steady rising and falling chest, "You silly princess. Why come to me?"

And then it hits him. She doesn't care if she's injured, she just knows that Killian can take her to Neverland. She would travel to any realm to save her boy, of that he is certain, "Neal, could you give us a moment?"

He nods, "I'll just," he points up and Hook nods, waiting until the door clicks shut behind him.

Emma's eyes open a fraction at the click and Hook comes to sit beside her on the bed, "Hey Swan," he pops a cork out of his ever present bottle of rum, pouring a small amount on the gash near her temple, wiping away as much of the blood as he can with a corner of the sheet from the bed she is seated on.

She manages a small smile after the many winces, "Killian, we have to go to Neverland."

He tries not to despair over the fact that she only seems to use his real name when she wants something and instead focuses on the task at hand, "You shan't be travelling to distant far off lands with a head wound."

She tries to sit forward, "M'fine."

He watches her fall back into place on the bed and tries not to roll his eyes, "Swan, I am going to send Neal back down here." He pauses, debating something, "In the interest of full disclosure, I do not trust him. But if he says you stayed awake the entire time I'm gone, then we shall travel to Neverland."

Emma reaches out to grab his hand, pulling him back to her, "Where're you going?"

He brushes an errant lock of hair away from her bloodied skin, "Love, I am going to procure a bean."

..:::..

Time passed in a peculiar way in Neverland. He could count seconds turning into minutes and see action around him. The days wane and turn into nights and he knows that years and years have passed. And yet, as he looks at his reflection in the calm waters, he still sees his barely 14 year old self.

Hook's best friend, a minute fairy named Tinkerbell, has taken quite a shining to Bae over the years. She joins the boy at the water's edge, landing nimbly on his shoulder, "What are you doing all by yourself, Neal?"

He turns to the fairy, "Do I look different to you?"

Tink frowns, her tiny features all screwed up in confusion, "Everyone stays the same here."

He sighs, facing the water once more, "In my land, the one I came from before I was here, my father was like that. He stopped aging, became immortal."

Taking a seat on Bae's shoulder, the fairy leans against the boy's neck, "You miss your father?"

And despite the hatred he felt on a daily basis, the hatred harboured for his father choosing magic over family, he finds himself answering, "Yes."

Tinkerbell puts an arm up to Bae's neck. Despite it reaching barely a quarter of the way around, he knows that it's a hug from the fairy.

"Tell me about your father, Neal. I would so like to know."

The old man inside this young boy's body smiles a nostalgic smile and begins, "His name is Rumpelstiltskin."

..:::..

"What do you mean I can't have one?"

Tiny looks at the pirate, shovel by his side, menacing in his own right, "I mean there _is_ only one. And it's barely grown."

Hook spins in a circle, frustration flooding out of him as he growls at the miniaturised giant, "But I _need_ one."

The giant raises his eyebrows, "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you stole from me, pirate."

Hook rolls his eyes, "That was for Emma," and then he remembers the shining Tiny had taken to the princess the last time, "And this time is for her again."

The giant shifts, "This is for Emma? What does she need it for?"

"Her son has been sent to Neverland. We need to retrieve him."

Tiny looks over his shoulder at the single bean plant, growing a single bean, "If it's for Emma…"

Hook can't allow himself to feel hopeful just yet, but his heart thumps out a staccato rhythm in his chest nonetheless, "Please."

The giant takes careful steps towards the plant, "It does not yet possess all of its magical properties," he warns.

Killian watches as Tiny gently plucks the bean from the plant, "What does that mean?"

He rolls the bean in his fingers, closing his eyes, trying to sense its power, "You would normally have two beans for a journey such as this. One to get you there and one to get you home," Killian hadn't even thought about getting home. "But magic beans can hold a portal open for a great length of time, if so desired."

The pirate steps forward, watching the bean as it moves across the giant's knuckles, "And how long will this bean last?"

Tiny opens his eyes, "A journey for two will allow you 12 hours."

"And any more than that?"

"The time will decrease by an unmeasurable amount."

Killian blows out a long breath. Emma was not going to like this. He nods at the giant, holding out a gold coin to him, "This was something I once stole from you. I wish to return it."

Tiny holds the coin in his hand, feeling the warmth of a comfort from his land, "Thank you," he manages, while handing the bean to Killian, "I wish you well."

..:::..

"The boy misses his father, Killian! You have to allow me to do something."

Hook rounds on the fairy, his eyes sharp, "Why would anyone want for more than this place? Is it not home for us all?"

She flutters around his head, trying to catch his eye. When he finally looks up she sees the pain of abandonment reflected in his every feature, "Oh Killian."

He shakes his head, "It's Hook now. Killian died when Milah did."

Tinkerbell holds out a small hand to his face, barely stroking his cheek, but comforting him nonetheless, "The boy. He misses someone also. His father."

He closes his eyes against the tears, "And you can help him? How?"

His eyes open to the sight of his little fairy engulfed in a golden haze that grows by the second, "Fairy dust."

"Gods, Tink. You can't do that to yourself."

She smiles a sad smile, "Think about it though, I lose some of my life force, but he finds his _father_."

Hook can't seem to find an argument within him at that moment. Tinkerbell is by far the best being he will ever know, "What did he tell you about his father to have you so enamoured with the idea of helping him?"

Tink pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, smiling shyly, "I suppose it was his name that got me. Something so unusual about it, like the man it belongs to can be the only man to possess that name."

Hook finds himself smiling, despite knowing the danger his fairy is going to put herself in, "What was it?"

She grins, "Rumpelstiltskin."

And it hits him with a force he hadn't been prepared for. Flashes of Milah in that pub, her coward of a husband begging her home and that little boy. That little boy he should have recognised even though years had passed between seeing him then and meeting him on his ship. That little boy with eyes like his mother's.

He almost pitied the boy for wanting to return to his cowardly father.

But really, with a portal opening to the land which held the Crocodile, Killian Jones was hardly the man to stop him.

..:::..

Neal is talking into a small device which is held up to his ear when Hook returns to the cabin of the Jolly Roger.

He sweeps over to Emma who is sitting up on the bed, nursing a cup of water in her hands, "I've been awake this whole time, which was a lot harder than it should have been."

He lightly brushes her hair away from her wound, giving her a look that implies that she shouldn't be coming to Neverland if she's hurt.

She rolls her eyes and then fixes a glare on Neal's back as he speaks low into the device, "My head is fine. He, on the other hand, has been on the phone to Tamara for as long as you've been gone, trying to explain to her why he's not in New York again." She takes a sip of water, "It's really frustrating listening to their argument go round and round."

Killian watches Neal for a second, "He can communicate with his romantic partner through that little box?"

Emma laughs, completely forgetting every problem for a moment, until she overhears Neal say something about Henry and she gasps, unwilling to believe she could be so selfish and laugh at a moment like this. "Did you get the bean?"

He nods, "Aye. But lass, there is a price to pay for this."

Emma watches Hook pull the bean from a pouch around his waist, "There always is."

..:::..

_Don't forget to come play with me on Twitter (tadpole24_) and/or Tumblr (wonder24). Would love to chat to you all!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey all, _

_How are we doing? Can I just say how grateful I am to those of you who are reading and reviewing? I've never been the person to hold a chapter ransom for a certain amount of reviews (because, let's be honest, what if I don't get that many? Who's going to tell you the story then? Hehe), but they give me such a happy feeling and I've been so encouraged by them, especially for the last few chapters. _

_Things are getting to the business end and you're still sticking around, so really, thank you._

_And enough with the mushy and onto the action, right?!_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Seven

..:::..

"It should be Hook and _me_!" Neal yells, "Emma, you've just had a car accident. You're in no shape to travel across realms."

Emma stands up from the bed, pushing herself into Neal's personal space, "You don't know me or what I am capable of. Henry is _my_ son and I will find him."

Neal leans right back into her, "He is my son too!" Then something crosses his mind, "It should be you and me."

She frowns, "What?"

And from across the cabin, the pirate looks up from polishing his hook and asks the same question.

"I know how to sail this boat, you know I can take care of it, Hook. Emma and I, we have a son in there and we should be together to find him."

Hook's face turns from comical to intimidating in a split second, "The Jolly Roger is mine. You commandeered it in New York, but that was a one-time offer. I go down with this ship, I do not leave it in the hands of my foe's son."

Neal studies Hook's face for a good few moments before turning back to Emma, "I should go with him."

Emma places a hand on Neal's chest, sincerely sorry, "It has to be me and it has to be him. You can see that, can't you?"

"I just…"

"I know. And I appreciate it so much."

Neal bows his head, reaching a hand up to hold Emma's, "Okay."

Hook cuts in, placing an arm around Emma's shoulders, "Right lass, let's set sail."

..:::..

Bae runs through the forest, following the small golden light ahead of him in Tinkerbell, "Why must we run, Tink?"

She stops briefly, facing the young boy, "Killian. He's…" she hates that her best friend has this blackened heart, it's not _him_. "He wants to use your portal."

Confusion runs through him, "I don't understand."

"I'm not sure I do either," the fairy says before flying ahead once more.

They reach a clearing near the centre of the island. Despite his years and years of living here and knowing Tink, she had never taken him to her home before, but now as he stares out at the expanse of land, the enormous hollowed out tree taking his attention right away, he finds himself almost regretting his choice to go back to his father. The night sky is lit up by thousands of fairies, their dancing lights mesmerising him, "Tink, it's beautiful."

The fairy smiles in that way you only do when you return home. The time for wistfulness is not now though and she tugs on Bae's hand, pulling him into the trees to the right of the clearing.

Bae flattens his hand as the tiny fairy sits upon it, looking seriously up at the boy, "I can open a portal from here, but I must warn you of the dangers that await you."

He nods, "I will do anything to see my papa again."

"Fairy dust is very powerful, Neal. But it has limits. The portal it opens up will take you to the place where you are destined to meet your father, however that may not occur for a very long time."

The information is hard for Bae to hear, but he gestures for Tink to continue, trying not to allow this to dampen his spirits.

"Our fairy dust is a product of Neverland though; it is one of the many life forces of the land. Our magic is what keeps us from growing old. When you pass through this portal you will take some of this life force with you to your land. It won't allow you to remain the same, but you will age slower, so when you see your dad you could still have your life together."

He smiles at that thought; a life with his father, "Thank you for doing this for me, Tinkerbell."

She stands up, smiling at him as she beings to flutter her wings, "Oh you'll be helping me plenty, Neal."

He watches as she spins in the air, her golden aura expanding delicately out from her small body. It is wondrous to see and he can't imagine anything ever being as beautiful as this moment.

The fairy's wings start to slow as she brings the fairy dust from around her into a golden ball in front of her, her petite hands rolling in the air over either end of it, "Neal, come hold it."

He moves towards her, holding out his hands. Tinkerbell flies in between his open arms and allows the ball to drop into his command. To his surprise the golden light is held in suspension between his palms, "Now what?"

She grins, "Let it tell you."

The magical power he can feel at his fingertips is almost too much, but in a good way. He feels an unexplainable bubble of laughter erupt from him as his hands move over this orb, "What's it doing, Tink?"

"It's learning you, so it knows where to take you."

He laughs again, "It tickles."

She is in absolute glee that it's working, "I think you're ready, Neal. Let it go"

And he does.

There is a shower of golden sparks in the air as the scenery around them becomes distorted by a slow building pattern, "It's working!" the young boy yells, recognising the swirl of a portal from years ago.

"You did it!"

There is an outburst of laughter from the both of them as Tink lands on Bae's shoulder to watch the show. Her body feels tired, but her emotions are carrying her through. The portal is nearing its full size and power, and Bae knows that the time to jump is soon, the magic of the fairy dust kindly whispering in his hear.

But through the sweet sound of Tinkerbell's magic, he hears something else and spins around, wildly searching for the man he already knows is there, "Hook."

The pirate emerges from the shadows, sword drawn, "I'm sorry lad, but that portal is mine."

Without even thinking, Bae takes off towards the portal, pushing himself to his limits trying to get to the spinning spiral before Hook has a chance. But the pirate catches up, pushing the boy out of the way.

"Why do you want it so bad, Hook?"

He actually turns around, which surprises Bae, "Your father stole something very precious from me, _Neal_." He says the name on a sneer, as though he finally knows it has always been a lie, "You've known all this time that I've wanted to skin my Crocodile," Hook is advancing on Bae, finally encompassing the very picture of the menacing pirate that the young boy had feared on his first day in Neverland, "You knew all this time that your father was my Crocodile."

Bae looks up at him, terrified, "I didn't know! I swear."

Hook takes a lunge at him, but is held back by a petite fairy using all her remaining strength to pull on the pirate's hook and stop him, "This isn't you, Killian."

He rounds on her, eyes flashing, "Oh this is very me."

He goes to take another swing at Bae, flinging Tinkerbell into a tree, but the boy has already made a move for the portal again. He chases him, jumping into the portal at the same time.

But as Bae is carried down a golden pathway, Hook finds himself in a blackened tunnel and knows that it will be a long time before he can exact his revenge once again.

..:::..

It takes him a few minutes to come to, his head groggy and dizzy. But as soon as he becomes aware of his surroundings he jumps to his feet, eyes darting everywhere at once to try and gauge where he is.

He remembers being with Emma and crashing. He remembers Gold pulling him from the car. He remembers fighting with the older man. And then he remembers the portal. That swirling mess of danger.

His eyes gradually adjust to their surroundings and he comes to notice how beautiful this place is. Spinning on the spot he takes it all in with awe. From the green forest, to the vast plain with the other worldly tree in the middle of it. He had never seen this place in his book, but it still seemed familiar to him, "Neverland," he wondered aloud.

"It is."

Henry's eyes fly open as he spins around to address the dainty voice that has just spoken. He sees something so unbelievable right there in front of him and can't stop his voice before her name spills out, "Tinkerbell?"

The fairy laughs, "So you've heard of me," she answers in a way not dissimilar to her old friend, Hook.

He nods, taking a step toward the fairy, "Yes."

She is amused by his wonder and flutters down to sit upon his shoulder. "Who are you?" she asks without ceremony.

"Henry. I-I've been sent here from another land."

She laughs that musical laugh again and Henry finds himself enchanted, "Oh I can tell, Henry." She flies down to the boy's hand, reaching out her fingers to clasp one of his, "Come with me, I'll keep you safe."

They travel through the forest, gradually making their way to an area where the leaves seem to glow on the trees, "This is it."

Henry looks around. Apart from the odd colours of the leaves, he can see nothing particularly special about this group of trees, "What is it?"

She smiles, flying ahead of him and to one of the trees, knocking three times against the trunk, "This is the home of the Lost Boys. That's what you are, is it not?"

Henry marvels at the hollow sounding tree, coming to stand by Tinkerbell, "I-yes. I suppose I am."

She gestures for him to climb in, "Go ahead."

He reaches out a hand, touching the smooth surface of the inside of the tree, "Do I-?"

She grins, giving him a little push which was surprisingly powerful, "You slide," she shouts in glee.

And slide he does. The wood is worn from what Henry can only assume are years of Lost Boys climbing down into their home and it provides for a very fun ride. He lands at the bottom on a pile of cushioning leaves with a huff, immediately standing up and a group of young boys step cautiously toward him, one with a knife raised, another with a bow and arrow.

Henry raises his hands, backing up against the wall, more than a little frightened and unsure what to say to stop their advance.

"It's okay, boys. He's safe." Tinkerbell appears again, shooing the Lost Boys away from Henry.

They all seem to look embarrassed that they were ever doubtful of someone Tink brought by and scurry away to rid themselves of their weapons, shouting apologies through the air. The fairy shows Henry to a seat and asks one of the boys to fetch him some water, "They're really quite kind. They're just in need of a parent."

Henry can't help but feel empathy towards the Lost Boys, these young, young children who had no family but for themselves. He had been holding it together rather well up until that point, but as one of the boys climbs upon the seat with him and hands him a wooden cup of water he feels the edges of his resolve beginning to fray and the tears beginning to pol in his eyes.

A hand reaches out to hold his, "I'm Tigs," the little boy says.

Henry tries to smile through his tears, appreciative of the comfort Tigs was providing, "I'm Henry."

The rest of the boys scuttle forward at that, all seating themselves in front of Henry and Tigs, "Do you know any stories, Henry?" Tigs asked, looking intently up at the older boy.

Henry thinks back to his life in Storybrooke and of how Mary Margaret had been the one to offer him a book to give him hope when he needed it the most. He thinks of the way those stories had comforted him as he fell asleep each night, telling him of his mother and how she had come to be in this world. He looks around him at the eager eyes of these boys, so lost and so far from home and wants to give them something to hold onto, so he answers, "Yes," and begins with the story of Snow White.

..:::..

To say that Neal is upset would be the understatement of the century, but after checking one last time that Emma and Hook are sure they are the right people for the journey ahead, he eventually parts ways, walking out of the cabin, leaving Hook and Emma alone for a moment to catch their breath.

Hook takes one of Emma's hands in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, tugging her forward, "Are you alright, love?"

She finds herself allowing her body to curl against the pirate's form, accepting his comfort and the steadiness his body brings. Their fight from earlier pales in comparison to everything else that has happened today and she can't see the point in staying mad at him when he could be the best hope at finding her son.

Despite what she may have been saying about being okay, her head is killing her and the rocking of the boat is doing nothing for it, "I'll be better once I get my son back."

He rests his lips on the top of her head and though she can feel that it isn't a kiss, she knows that he's trying to offer her something, however small, in this moment, "Your boy is lucky to have a mother who cares so very much."

She rests a hand on his chest, gazing up at the faraway look in his eyes, "Thank you."

He shakes his head, letting the longing fall from his expression and beginning to move around the cabin, collecting a spyglass and a compass before taking Emma's hand and pulling her with him up to the deck, "Cora's enchantment should mean we can sail her without a full crew, but I may need help steering her as we go. Got that?"

Emma nods, "Aye aye, Captain."

He turns around at that, grinning, "You would make a fantastic pirate, you know?" he comments, as he begins raising the main sails, allowing the ship to catch the breeze and begin floating out to sea.

Despite the circumstances, she can't help but smile. This pirate, this man, brings out the best in her.

He shouts instructions at her which she follows eagerly, knowing that every one is a step closer to her son. They sail a fair way out, turning around and seeing Storybrooke as a faint silhouette on the horizon, "This will be fine."

Hook pulls the bean from his pouch and closes his eyes. Even from where she is standing, Emma can tell that he is making a wish. Before he can notice, she closes her eyes as well and wishes as hard as she can that no matter the cost, she will be able to bring her son home.

Their eyes open at the same time and lock onto one another, "Ready to see my home?"

She hadn't even considered what this trip could mean to Hook, but finds herself enjoying the prospect of seeing the pirate somewhere he feels most comfortable. Smiling, she places a hand over his and they throw the magic bean into the ocean together.

..:::..


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, apologies in advance for the giant A/N!_

_I'm giving you this chapter to butter you up. I'm going to the land of no internet this weekend (the jury's still out on whether I'll have phone internet, but still. It's traumatic enough) for a wedding and I won't be back until Monday (I guess Sunday for you lovey Northern Hemisphere folk), so I'm giving you this chapter as a bit of an apology because there will potentially be three or four days of no updating. It's killing me too!_

_I'll try to write as much as I can while I'm gone so that there's a new chapter as soon as I'm back, but I can't guarantee I won't be caught up in all sorts of family shenanigans. Hehe._

_Have a fabulous weekend and let me know how you go with this one! Being away from the internet will be hard, but knowing I'll be coming home to your gorgeous feedback makes it worth it :)_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Eight

..:::..

For a 28 year old human being, Emma has certainly been through her fair share of portals, but nothing compares to this one. They literally sail through it, the smoothness of the boat gently rocking them as Hook guides them to Neverland. She feels the jolt of electricity as they break through the other side and knows that the cloaking enchantment has been lifted. The Jolly Roger has returned to its home and it has no reason to hide. The force throws her off balance as she raises her head into it, grabbing onto Killian's arm to keep her steady.

"I've never felt like this before."

He smiles, pressing his lips to her hairline as though he just can't stop doing it, "That, my love, is the feeling of freedom. Welcome to Neverland, the place your burdens stop."

She remembers reading the stories of this land, of the boy who never grew up, but nothing compares to seeing it. They're sailing on a sea of stars, coming into a bay which is lit by glowing fairies, "It's so…"

His lips are suddenly at her ear, "I know."

The whisper sends shocks through her and she can't help but feel so light and free. She _knows_ that her son is on this island somewhere and she _knows_ that this pirate will help her find him, but it's more than that. It's more than anything she can explain.

She feels happy.

For the first time in a very long time, she can see herself opening up to the possibility of happiness. There's a feeling inside of her, the weight of being the saviour which often rests in her stomach disappearing.

And she can't help but feel that Neverland has everything to do with it.

..:::..

"But what none of the dwarves knew was that Prince Charming could awaken Snow White with just one kiss. The kiss of true love." Henry has the Lost Boys positively enraptured in the tale, but as Tinkerbell comes to rest on his hand, panic in her eyes, he stops his story, every attention on the fairy, "What's wrong, Tink?"

She's chewing on a fingernail, which strikes Henry as odd for a fairy, "I can feel something."

He becomes serious, a willing soldier if she so needs, "What do we need to do?"

She shakes her head at him, "Hush."

The boys all fall silence as they watch Tinkerbell pick herself up off Henry's hand and flit about their home, muttering to herself about how this can't be right.

After several minutes, Henry can't take it anymore and tries to speak again, "What…"

But he's cut off again by the fairy, "Shh. I think…no…perhaps…" She gives up trying to put it into words and instead grabs one of Henry's fingers, helping him to his feet, "We need to go this way," And just like that they're sliding up the tree to the surface.

"What about the Lost Boys?"

Tinkerbell is already flying ahead, "They'll be right with you."

Henry is torn between waiting and following and as soon as he hears the footsteps of the Lost Boys behind him, he takes off running, following the little ball of golden light, that becomes obscured by the trees every couple of seconds, as best he can.

"Tink! Tink, slow down!"

But as he nears her she turns around, eyes flashing, "Can't you feel it?"

Henry shakes his head, "No. What is it?"

"It's warmer."

He's confused by her statement, "Is that bad?"

She looks torn, as though it could go either way. So instead of answering him directly, she pulls back a sheet of hanging leaves. And it may be at a distance, but Henry can definitely discern a ship on the water, "That looks like the Jolly Roger," his eyes adjust to the expanse and he sees something else, further off in the sparkling ocean, "And that looks like a portal."

Tinkerbell nods, "It is. Killian is home."

..:::..

He holds out a hand to her as he steps off the ship, guiding her down the stairs and onto the Neverland shore. She watches him carefully, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, "What have I done now, lass?"

His words break her reverie and she feels embarrassed for watching him so intently, "Nothing. Nothing at all," she tries to dismiss. As they walk along the sand, her hand remains in his, "I just…I feel weird. I don't know if it's my head or…"

He cuts her off there, facing her seriously, "This land, it stops time. You become more accustomed to it as a child, but coming here for the first time as an adult can be hard."

She nods, accepting that her headache might just get worse before it gets better. It's not a necessarily bad feeling that she's got, just something different. Having someone else look out for her is not something she's used to, "Didn't you come here as an adult?"

He smiles and they begin walking again, "Aye lass. The second time."

..:::..

David comes crashing through the door as Mary Margaret puts the finishing touches on their dinner, "Snow, we've gotta go!"

She laughs at him, placing his plate on the kitchen counter, "Hello to you, too."

He comes around to her side of the bench, tugging on her hands, "No, we have to go, now."

Realising that something might actually be wrong, she runs with him to the door, pulling on a jacket as they leave the apartment, "What is going on?"

He runs ahead, getting the door for her as she seats herself in his truck, "I just went by the bean fields on the way home from work to see how Tiny was doing and if he needed anything."

They peel away from the kerb as Mary Margaret scrambles to put her seatbelt on, "And…?"

As they head towards the piers, David's face looks ashen, "And he gave the bean to Hook. He gave it to him for Emma."

"Emma? What does she need it for?"

He shakes his head, "He didn't say, but that's what I'm aiming to find out."

They skid to a halt at the docks, frantically climbing out of the car and running down to the pier where Hook's ship had come to rest for the past few weeks. They step silently along the wooden boards listening for the tell-tale creak of the Jolly Roger, but no such sound greets their ears.

David reaches out an arm, trying to touch the boat, but comes up empty. And as Mary Margaret calls out to no reply, they know exactly what has happened.

"They've gone to Neverland."

..:::..

David is quick onto the phone, calling Regina, "Look, there is no love lost between us right now," he glances at his wife, who encourages him to continue, "But there is something you need to know."

"I'm not coming after Snow White, David. You don't need to tell me anything," she dismisses him with a lazy lilt to her voice.

"It's about Henry."

And there's a moment then that passes between them all. An understanding settling on each of them; Henry is their common denominator and they'll all do anything to protect him, "What is it?"

"We're down at the docks and there's no sign of the Jolly Roger-"

"Hook could have taken it out for a jaunt on the high seas-"

"Which would explain it, except that there is a magic bean missing as well."

Regina processes this new information in silence, breathing heavily into the phone, "Rumplestiltskin."

"Sorry?"

"Well we know it wasn't me and the only other person in this town who could motivate anyone to travel to a different realm is Rumple," she explains, coldly. "I'll meet you at his shop."

David nods, before he realises that Regina can't see him, but she must take his silence as acquiescence because she hangs up before he has a chance to say anything further.

..:::..

"The home of the Lost Boys is just up over this ridge," Hook calls to Emma over his shoulder.

She nods, not minding at all how long the hike takes them as long as it takes her to Henry.

The sun is beginning to rise in the sky now, but she honestly cannot tell how much time has passed between leaving the Jolly Roger and now. The light hitting the tops of the trees casts beautiful long shadows across the ground, speckled with perfect sunlight as the warmth leeches through.

She catches up to Hook who has turned around and is watching her take it all in, "Neverland suits you, lass."

She blinks a couple of times at him, unsure how to take that statement. It's not said with his usual air of cockiness and that throws her.

He can see that she's struggling with an answer and saves her before she panics completely, "I only mean that you are an enjoyable companion to have here."

She smiles, going to move past him, muttering a, "Thanks, Killian."

He grabs her arm then, a look of determination crossing his face as he leans in, "I know this is not an opportune moment, but…"

She nods into his space, knowing that they need to keep moving, but unable to tear herself away. It's a combination of the feeling of being burden free, with the timeless nature of this land and the way he is looking at her; it just feels…

There's a rustle of leaves behind them and the moment is broken as both Emma and Hook turn towards the noise, the pirate drawing his sword, Emma reaching for her gun. The rustling stops almost immediately, but they both know someone or some_thing_ is out there.

Emma takes a cautious step towards the source of the sounds, but Hook is faster as he lunges forward, pulling a figure from behind a tree, holding him up and raising his sword to the man's throat.

"Neal?" Emma exclaims, rushing to the two men, not sure who if she's aiming to stop Hook or encourage him.

Killian lowers his sword and Neal breathes in relief. However, it is short lived as Emma slaps him across the face, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

She's fuming and he can see that, but he tries to explain, "I stowed away on the Jolly Roger. I just wanted to prove myself; to show Henry that his father doesn't always run."

Her eyes widen and neither Hook, nor Neal can tell if it's out of anger or because she's trying to choke back tears, but when she speaks again, her voice is that scary sort of calm that puts them both on edge, "Do you know what you've done?"

He doesn't answer.

"Do you know what you have _done_, Neal?"

Killian steps up behind her, tentatively touching her arm with his hook. She ignores it for a moment, staring down Neal. She can see it in his eyes that he knows exactly what he has done.

"Time is really of the essence now, love," Hook tries to coax.

Emma scowls and finally turns away from the man she once loved, "Let's move then."

Neal takes a step towards the pair, but the pirate holds his hook against his chest, giving him a meaningful look. As Emma starts walking again and Hook takes his place just left of her, Neal waits until they're a little way ahead before following.

..:::..

Emma's head is killing her by the time Hook announces that they are here. She looks around at the trees, curious as to where 'here' actually is, until Hook takes her gently by the elbow and leads her to a particularly large looking tree. Up close she can see the way it's been carved out, something she hadn't been able to notice from a distance. She runs a hand over it in awe, "Henry's been here. I can feel him."

He can't help be dazzled by the magic running through her, but now, he reminds himself, is not the time.

"If we're fortunate, he'll be inside."

"Inside?" she asks, looking up, "Inside here?"

He nods, then takes her hand, "Step in."

Using him to balance, she does as he asks and immediately feels herself being pulled downward on a slide. She lands softly and not two seconds later, Hook joins her, a look of pure exhilaration on his face, "I have not done that in _many_ years."

She can't help but smile at him, but finds herself becoming concerned by the lack of noise in this home under the ground. Finding their feet, they take a wander around the rooms, finding nobody in these walls. It's at that moment that they hear Neal coming down the slide and as soon as his eyes meet theirs he knows that Henry is not here.

"What do we do now?"

Emma feels her anger rising again, "I don't know, Neal. I don't even know if we have time left in that portal because of you." She finds she has no qualms about blaming him for his selfish ways. He may say that he had been doing it for Henry, but he was doing it for himself, to be the hero, to get the glory.

Hook tries to cut in, "The Lost Boys are never gone from home too long, they'll return here."

When Emma turns to face him, he's concerned but not surprised by the tears in her eyes, "But what if they take too long?"

And he doesn't know what to say, because he doesn't want to disappoint her.

She tilts her head, staring at him, hoping for the answers. But when silence follows her question she bows her head, understanding.

Hook reaches out, intending to hold her, but as he moves, Neal holds a hand up, "Shh." He shuffles closer to the entrance, pressing an ear up against the wood, "I can hear them."

Emma's head snaps up, flying around to look at Neal, "You can hear them?"

"The Lost Boys. They're coming back! They're coming home!"

The mood shifts almost instantly as the three of them simultaneously cast their eyes upwards, listening as the sound of footsteps overhead becomes slowly, but surely, clearer.

..:::..


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay! You made it, I made it, we made it! We survived the no posting over the weekend! It was a killer for me as well! But I had some amazing feedback to welcome me home and I want to thank you all for that! _

_Hoping this chapter lives up to expectations! Remember to join me over on Twitter (tadpole24_) and Tumblr (wonder24) for all things fandom :)_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Nine

..:::..

The first thing Henry sees as he slides down into the Lost Boy's home is his mother looking at the entrance expectantly, tears gleaming in her eyes. He doesn't even take in the rest of the scene before he is crashing into her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Mom! You found me."

She envelops him in the hug, pressing her lips to the top of his head, "That seems to be what our family does. It's so good to see you."

Neal steps forward, clapping Henry on the shoulder. It's then that the young boy pulls away and realises who else is in the room. He reaches out, wrapping an arm around Neal and pulling him in as well, "I'm so happy to see you both."

Emma allows Neal to put an arm around her, returning the gesture, forgetting for a moment that she is mad at him, just glad to have her son safe and back with her.

From behind them, the sounds of the returning Lost Boys pulls them out of the moment, Tigs coming up to Henry to tug his sleeve, "Will you finish our story?"

"Oh, I-um…" he looks up at his parents, "I was telling our stories."

Even though they are on a time limit, Emma can't bring herself to disappoint the boys. Kneeling down in front of Henry, she places her hands on his shoulders, "Okay, kid. But we've gotta move as well. So how about you bring the Lost Boys with us?"

Tigs looks absolutely beside himself with the idea of another adventure on the same day and nods enthusiastically, "Where are we to go?"

Emma smiles at the Lost Boy, "We're going to find a pirate ship."

"A pirate ship?" They all look up as the body belonging to the sweet voice flutters down the entrance chute to the underground house, "We've seen enough pirate ships for today, I-"

She stops as she comes into the open, her wings barely keeping her afloat as she takes in the people standing before her. She hovers in front of one of the men, inspecting him closely before a tear slides down her cheek. "Neal!" Flying forward she wraps her tiny arms around his neck, "Oh I can't believe it's you! You grew up." She pulls back, touching his face, "And you found your father. I can just feel it; you found him."

Before anyone has a chance to process anything, Tinkerbell notices who else is in the room. Rounding on Hook, her demeanour changes in an instant, with her petite form only capable of one emotion at a time, "And you! I heard you ended up back in the Enchanted Forest with no hope of exacting your revenge." She's almost sing-songy about it, teasing him in her pent up anger.

He looks ashamed for his past behaviour, "I offer my deepest apologies, Tink."

She watches him for a long moment, eyes darting all over his face, checking for honesty. Finally she flies up to his cheek, kissing him softly, "I missed you, Killian."

His old grin is back in place as he holds out his hand for the fairy to sit on, "I told you; it's Hook."

Smiling back up at him, she corrects him, "No, I can only see Killian in you now."

..:::..

They've been walking for a while, Tinkerbell leading the way with her golden glow, when Emma catches up with Hook. She had been bringing up the back of their motley crew, captured by the way Henry told his stories with such promise and hope, but had found herself overcome with curiosity on a different matter.

Her footsteps alert Hook to her presence and he turns his head to greet her, "While your concern warms me, I am capable of walking alone if you would prefer to be with your boy."

She bumps against his shoulder, checking behind her to see Henry still captivating Tigs and now Neal with his story telling, "Nah, I wanted to ask you something."

He seems chuffed to have gained her attention, "Anything, my dear."

She nods, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, before gesturing ahead at the fairy, "You know Tinkerbell, huh?"

"Of course."

He doesn't offer her anything other than that and she's finding it hard to ask what she wants to ask. Taking her silence as a cue, however, he reaches down to hold one of her tightly balled fists, "I came here when I was very young, love. I was from your land, long ago and my family, well they weren't very good people."

She swallows, looking up at him, "Did they ever know where you went?"

He shakes his head, "I did not wish them to follow. They would have only wanted me to grow up, become boring and unadventurous."

"And Tink…"

He smiles, "She helps the Lost Boys find a home here. And when I decided that sailing the seven seas was the life for me, she helped me…obtain the Jolly Roger."

There's a laugh buried somewhere in his tone that suggests to her that his acquisition of the ship may not have been entirely legal in her land, "She helped you steal your boat?"

"Ship, love. And aye. That fairy has always been more at home on the high seas than in her hollow." He looks at Tink with a sort of glow in his eyes; she's his best friend, "But when I wished to sail further than Neverland, she could not join me; as much as she wished to, her responsibility here was too great. So she sent me with a crew of the Lost Boys and we left for other realms."

"It sounds like you parted on good terms. Why was she so mad at you earlier today?"

His eyes darken, "I was selfish, Emma. I tried to stop Neal from finding his father so that I could take the portal to the Crocodile. You must understand that I was blinded by Milah's passing. But alas, the boy outran me and I was sent back to your parent's home to attempt to avenge Milah's death there."

She's still trying to wrap her head around it all, when Neal pipes up behind them, "Milah? My mother, Milah?"

Neither of them had realised he'd gotten so close to them on the trail, "Your mother?" Emma asked, adding that piece of knowledge to the ever growing confusion in her mind.

He nods, "Yeah, my mother's name was Milah."

They both look at Hook expectantly and when he nods Emma finds herself having to pull Neal back from hitting the pirate, "You're the reason she's dead, aren't you? You're responsible!" He's shouting, trying to break free of Emma's grasp.

Hook is sure to make eye contact with Neal, "Aye boy, but I did not kill her."

"And why should I believe you?"

Hook raises his wrist, baring his tattoo, "Because I _loved _her."

Neal stops fighting, instead staring longingly at the tattoo, "But she…"

Hook takes a step forward, patting Neal on the arm, "She was a wonderful woman who married a coward of a man."

Emma releases Neal from her hold as the pieces snap together for her, "He didn't…"

Neal's eyes dart from Emma to Hook, trying to believe what he knows to be true, "He couldn't have."

Hook takes a tentative step forwards, "I'm sorry, boy."

They've kind of stopped in the middle of the track, Neal finding that his legs won't carry him any further, "No. No it can't have been him. He loved her." But he lacks conviction in his voice as everything falls into place for him as well. Because he knows that his father was never really his _father_ after he had become the Dark One. As the realisation dawns on him, he sinks to his knees, unable to hold himself up anymore. He looks up at the pirate, "He killed her."

And Hook nods.

Neal bows his head again, allowing this new information to wash over him. He can vaguely process a conversation between Emma and Hook about needing to keep moving, but it's not until Tinkerbell comes to land on his shoulder that he pays attention, "Come now, Neal. Let's get you home."

..:::..

Gold's shop has the closed sign up, but Regina forces her way past it without thought, charging through to the back room to where she knows Rumple will be hiding. Mary Margaret and David follow her in and find Regina with her hand around Rumplestiltskin's throat.

Mary Margaret pulls at her, trying to get her to stop, "Regina! You don't want to do this!"

The Queen turns to face her step-daughter, "He sent Henry away. Of course I want to do this."

Snow reaches up, grasping Regina's hand and bringing it down as Rumple coughs and draws in breath, "He might be the only way to get them back as well."

"Oh, I'm not going to help you, if that's what you think," the Dark One leers. David pulls him backwards by his arms. He has nothing to bind them with, but allows a satisfied smirk to adorn his face at the grunt of displeasure coming from Rumple.

"How do we get them back?" he grits out.

"You don't," he says simply, clearly enjoying this all too much.

"Why did you send Henry away?" Regina tries.

"He is a threat. You're lucky I didn't kill him."

"He's just a boy!" Mary Margaret cuts in. She pushes past Regina suddenly understanding why the Queen had been so desperate to kill Rumple, "How is he a threat to you?"

But Regina snaps her fingers, freezing everyone in place, "You listen to me, you selfish imp, have you not learnt the ways of your seer powers yet? You think Henry is a danger? What caveat have you missed?"

They hear Rumplestiltskin almost growl in answer and Regina clicks her fingers again, allowing him to speak. But before he can say anything, he casts a spell around himself, pushing everyone back and away from him, "I am not wrong about this one, dearie. And I will not help you."

Regina tries to break down his protection, but only succeeds in exhausting herself while Mary Margaret and David are little but helpless to watch.

..:::..

The ship is in their sights. The rest of the journey has been travelled in silence as Neal had processed everything he had been told, but now that they're back here and they can see the portal in the distance, still swirling, each of their demeanours picks up a little.

Henry runs ahead, in awe of the Jolly Roger, "Can I steer again?" He asks his father.

Neal turns towards Hook, their interactions still strained, but not laced with as much tension as before, "You'll have to ask the Captain."

Hook nods, "Go ahead," and gives Neal a pleading look, silently begging him to not destroy his ship.

The father and son run ahead as Tinkerbell asks the Lost Boys to stay on shore as she'll be back in just a moment, "Where are you going?" Tigs asks.

"Just saying goodbye to an old friend, young one."

She flies to catch up to Emma and Hook, who are just raising the gangplank before they set sail, "Tink, what are you doing?"

The fairy takes up her favourite position, on the shoulder of her pirate, "I just want to see you for as long as possible. It has been such a long time between visits."

He nods, "It's getting harder and harder to travel across realms, but I promise to return as soon as I am able."

She leans against his cheek, "Bring Emma with you again."

He smiles, "I might."

"You will."

Neal and Henry begin to set sail, rocking the Jolly Roger into the rhythm of the ocean, "Steady as she goes," the pirate calls out, climbing the stairs to help with the steering.

Tinkerbell stays down on the main deck with Emma, watching the three boys as they each turn the wheel, sailing them ever closer to home, "You'll take care of him, won't you?"

Emma turns her head to the fairy, a frown on her face, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Sure you do," she takes a seat on Emma's shoulder now, "He's only Killian again because of you."

"I didn't have that much of an influence, I'm sure…"

The fairy smiles an all knowing smile, "Just trust me. It's my last wish."

It takes Emma a moment to catch up to what has just been said and by the time she can manage a, "Wait. What?", Tinkerbell has taken off again.

"That portal we're approaching, it's closing. I'm going to go make sure it stays open for you," she shouts back.

Emma runs up the stairs, grabbing Killian and shakily turning his attention to the fairy, "I don't know what she's going to do, but she gave me a last wish and said something about keeping the portal open and I…"

She stops abruptly as the pirate calls out a strangled, "No!" looking up as Tinkerbell begins to spin in that way he knows will be her last, her quiet aura reaching out as she tumbles through the air out over the portal.

As she turns to face the ship, she smiles a sad smile, kissing her hand and blowing it to the occupants of the Jolly Roger. With a final wave, she rolls the fairy dust into a golden ball and whispers her goodbye as she sends the life force into the portal.

..:::..

_*Runs and hides*_


	10. Chapter 10

_Guys! Chapter Ten! This is a big deal! We should celebrate! And you'll see just how when you read this chapter :)_

_Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger last chapter…I have a feeling I'll be back in the good books by the end of this one! ;) Also, you all need to come play on Tumblr; set photos galore over there! Hit me up at wonder24._

_Enjoy!_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Ten

..:::..

It's all silent and still for a moment as the world seems to catch up with them. A soft breeze on the ocean air helps Tink make her way back to the ship, but as Killian catches her softly in his hands and brings her down to the deck, it's apparent that she is struggling to even draw breath.

Killian allows the tears to roll down his face, not caring about looking calm and cavalier right now, not with his best friend dying in his hands. Four figures lean in over her tiny form, offering her the best comfort they can in the moment; a binding circle, knowledge that she had fought for people who were so grateful for her.

"But you did this once before, for me, all those years ago." Neal's words come on a plea, "You were okay, then." He looks to Killian, "She was okay, then."

The pirate doesn't avert his eyes from his fairy, "Every time she does it, she weakens herself. She dedicated her life to helping people."

"It has been worth it, every time," comes a timid whisper from her drained body. She reaches out a hand to hold onto Killian's finger one last time as she slips away, her wings folding neatly against her back, finally at ease after so many centuries of helping others.

They all sit in silence around her for a while longer, before Killian speaks again, "You should go; take the lifeboat. This shouldn't be in vain. I'll follow right behind with the ship. I'd just like to say farewell."

Neal pats Killian on the shoulder, then takes Henry by the hand. The young boy looks back, wiping at his tear stained cheeks, expecting his mother to come as well, but she's still crouched in the same position, "Mom, are you coming with us?"

She looks up and it breaks her heart to see her son in so much pain, "I'll follow with Killian." Pulling herself up, she accepts the hug that Henry offers her.

"Please come home. I can't stand being in different lands."

She nods, "Of course, kid. I'll be right behind you."

Neal and Henry manage to release the lifeboat from its hold and climb aboard. As they wave their way through the portal, Emma turns back towards a mourning Killian.

"You should have gone with them."

She places a hand on his arm as she crouches back down next to the pirate and Tinkerbell, "I need to be here."

He looks up at that, trying to read her expression, "That's sweet, lass, but-"

She smiles, cutting him off, "For Tink. I cast a protection spell over her as she flew away."

He frowns, "But she's gone. You can't bring someone back from the dead, love. No one can."

Emma reaches out her hands, "But she isn't dead. Her life force was displaced, but I protected it. I don't know if this will work, so I don't want to get anybody's hopes up." Taking the fairy in her hands, she nods at the steering wheel of the ship, "Her life force is in the portal, so we'll have to time this just right."

..:::..

It's cold down by the docks, but with Rumple refusing to let up on Henry, they have no choice but to wait for the Jolly Roger to come back so they can protect him to the best of their ability.

Mary Margaret rubs her hands together, leaning into David, "This is going to be alright, isn't it? We're going to be able to keep them safe, aren't we?"

He runs his hands up and down her arms, trying to keep her warm, "Of course."

She sighs quietly, trying not to sound disappointed, "You don't seem convinced."

He pulls her in closer to him, tilting her face up to look her in the eyes, "Good always wins, Snow."

She doesn't say anything for a while and when she does, he voice is small, a fraction of the brave Snow he knew all those years ago who fought with him to take back their kingdom, "Just because Regina isn't coming after me right now, doesn't mean it all just goes away. I can't sit here and believe that good will always beat evil when I couldn't find any alternative to allowing Regina to kill her own mother."

He brushes cool fingers against her cheek, catching a stray tear as it tumbles from her eye, "You can't trust yourself right now, I understand that, but I want you to trust me when I say that it's going to be okay."

She leans into him, pressing her lips softly against his, taking in the feeling of having him back her up, to know so surely that it is all going to work out.

They draw apart; this isn't over but they let it settle for the moment as their attention is lured out past the bay where a portal in the water is becoming more apparent.

"Is that..?"

"It could be."

They run to the end of the pier, trying to see out as far as they can.

And sure enough, gliding on the water, approaching them is a small boat with Neal and Henry.

..:::..

The portal has a different feel going back the other way. It's almost as though the burdens of her being the saviour are compounding and attaching themselves back onto her. The weight that she had rid herself of in Neverland is back on her shoulders. And her head is _still_ killing her.

She looks up at Killian at the helm, notices how intently he is watching her. She _has_ to get this right.

She doesn't even know what she's doing.

Holding Tinkerbell's limp form in her hands, she concentrates on that little golden ball of light she had seen the fairy expel out over the portal. Her eyes close as she pictures it and then pictures all the reasons the fairy needs it back within her. She can see the Lost Boys lined up on the shores of Neverland, waiting for their guide to come home. She can see Henry and how he had mourned the loss of someone who had only been in his life a few hours; how important that tiny body must be to hold so much weight.

And she can see Killian. The man who cared so much for this bright fairy, the man who Tink had cared for in return. No matter whether he was Hook or Killian, Lost Boy or pirate, he had been loved by someone. And she had asked Emma to care for the pirate in place of herself.

Her eyes fly open as a flash of light burns behind her eyelids. A flash of golden light.

From within the portal she can see the ball growing in size as it cascades around the edges of the tunnel. She looks up, seeing Neverland fading in the distance and knows this has to happen now.

Locking eyes with her, Killian nods and Emma flings Tink's body into the air. As she tumbles through walls of blue, her glittering ball of life crashes back into her. Like a moth to a flame. She almost seems to hover for a moment, suspended in nothing.

Then her wings unfurl and she is flying. She's a real distance from them now, too far to tell her what's going on, but she seems to know that she needs to fly up and it needs to happen fast, though Emma swears she sees a graceful wave from Tink as she climbs higher; a second of closure to get them by.

As the fairy disappears from sight Emma feels herself being flung against the side of the ship as Killian pushes up against her, "You bloody did it," he leans in, something joyous overtaking his entire expression, "You saved her."

And then he is kissing her and she can't breathe and she doesn't care. This isn't tentative or careful, this is a pirate claiming his treasure, this is…_amazing_. He runs a hand up one side of her, tugging her arm around his own body with his hook on the other side. She doesn't need telling twice, pulling him closer trying to gasp in small bursts of air without lifting her lips from his.

Water rains down on them as they burst through the Storybrooke end of the collapsing portal, and only then do they reluctantly pull apart, Killian brushing Emma's sopping hair from her face. He leans in, tenderly kissing her swollen lips again, "Welcome home, love."

And she can't help but laugh because they've actually made it. She's home and he's with her and they are soaking wet and Tink is alive and her son is here and she is happy. She has the immense weight of the burdens of being the saviour pressing down on her, but they feel like something she can handle now.

Turning her head to her right, she sees Henry and Neal a fair way ahead of them, safe and rowing towards two figures on the docks who she can just make out as her parents. Grinning, she wraps a hand around Killian's neck, tangling her fingers in his drenched hair and pulls him back to her once more.

He doesn't need her to say anything, because he knows that when they reach the docks there will be reality waiting for them in the form of a Crocodile. He knows that she's just trying to hold onto this feeling for a little longer. And so he kisses her because she is worth it.

She's worth feeling good for as long as possible.

..:::..


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm so sorry this one has taken a little longer to get up, turns out Easter weekend was a whole lot busier than I first thought it would be! But thank you so much for your patience and understanding and also for all your gorgeous feedback on chapter 10; I hope you enjoy this one! _

_This chapter officially makes this the longest story I've written on this site, which feels like something of an achievement, so really thank you to all of you who are reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting! _

_Remember my Twitter (tadpole24_) and Tumblr (wonder24) are always open! See you over there :)_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Eleven

..:::..

Mary Margaret notices right away that her daughter's got that thoroughly kissed look, but she doesn't say anything as Emma and Killian step off the Jolly Roger. She instead pulls Emma into a hug, thanking the pirate for getting her family home safe.

As soon as Mary Margaret takes a step back, Henry crashes into his mother for the third time that day, "I didn't know if you were going to make it."

She brushes her fingers through his hair, so grateful that it had all worked in their favour, "We saved Tink."

He looks up, questions in his eyes, "But…she was gone. She was dead."

"It's why I had to stay behind. I protected her."

His mouth gapes open, trying to comprehend the magnitude of his mother's magic, "You saved her."

"Your mother was incredible," comes Killian's proud voice. Emma smiles at him over her son's head, the pair sharing a look that is potentially too heated for the setting.

David clears his throat then, turning their attention to him, "We've uh…uncovered a situation back here."

..:::..

"What do you mean there was a prophecy?" Emma is walking with determination towards Gold's shop, wanting to end this once and for all.

David struggles to keep up with his daughter, casting a wary glance back at his wife and grandson who are currently in the company of a pirate and Rumplestiltskin's son, "A young boy would become the Dark One's undoing."

Emma throws her hands up in the air, "Well that's vague! It could be any young boy!"

"He has the sight, Emma. He knows which boy."

She stops abruptly, turning to face her father, "All magic comes with a price. You all keep telling me that. We almost lost a friend today because of magic and now you're trying to tell me that Gold is all seeing, all knowing enough that you can just trust his magic?"

David tries to explain, "That's not what we're saying…"

But Emma is already on the move again.

David turns back to his wife, looking at her for some kind of idea on what to do. Falling back, he lets Snow take the lead.

She takes inspiration from the night sky and tries to get Emma to see reason there, "Emma, when was the last time you slept?"

Emma shrugs, trying to keep moving while she talks, "I honestly don't know. I've been in a land with no time and now I'm here and I don't know when it is or when I last did anything. The only indication that time is passing is that my head is hurting more and more and if I stop now, I won't start again. I need to go. Now."

Mary Margaret reaches out to grasp her daughter's arm, "Emma, you need to stop."

But she won't stop. She pulls her arm away and looks at her mother with sad eyes, "I'm going to see Gold. I would appreciate it if you could keep Henry away."

Raising her arms in surrender, Mary Margaret takes a step back as Emma continues on. She waits until the group catches up before taking Henry's hand, "Okay buddy, we're going home while your mom goes to see Rumplestiltskin."

Henry frowns, trying to break free from his grandmother's grip, "No, I should go too."

But Hook lays a hand on Henry's shoulder, "It'll be alright, boy. I'll look after her."

The pirate's eyes meet Mary Margaret's and she finds herself nodding; a sort of thank you gesture. David doesn't miss the interaction, but stays quiet, silently questioning what the hell is going on.

Killian is only twenty paces up the road when he feels a clap to his shoulder. Checking, he finds Neal beside him, "You should stay with your boy."

But Neal has a serious look on his face, "I also really need to see my father."

The pirate nods, finding an understanding between them.

The Crocodile has caused a lot of pain in his time.

..:::..

Gold hears the sound of his little door bell ringing again, but won't wait around to find out who is inside his shop. Instead, he slips out the back door, masking the sound of it closing in one of Emma Swan's cries of, "Gold!"

He knows it's not safe here. He doesn't know how they got back, but they had and that made him vulnerable. The boy will be his undoing and if Emma is here, so is her son. And the Dark One cannot risk that. Sneaking around the side of his shop, he notices two more figures accompanying Emma. His heart constricts when he sees one of them is his own son…with the_ pirate_.

He feels betrayed, hurt. But his selfishness keeps him moving away from them all and towards the old toll bridge; just _away_. He shakes his head, refusing to be a part in this puzzle. He wants to be able to change the future, he wants to change the path to this moment.

But when he hears Hook say, "Same old Crocodile, always a coward," he knows he is already well in this mess.

..:::..

Henry knows that his grandparents are creatures of habit. So after they've asked him (in great detail) about Neverland and about whether he is hurt or hungry or tired, he knows he can expect them to disappear to their bedroom for just five minutes together. He knows that they'll talk about him, he doesn't care. This was their normal routine. They debriefed on a regular basis.

While his grandparent's bedroom isn't exactly sealed off from the rest of the house, he knows it will provide enough cover for him to continue on the Operation Anaconda path and sneak out the door.

Waiting until he can hear their hushed voices from the other room, Henry collects his jacket and heads out into the cool night, setting off towards Gold's shop.

..:::..

It's not the pirate who comes after him first. It's his own son. Gold tries to stop him, holding his hands up in a sort of surrender; the only man the Dark One is afraid to hurt, "Bae, please. What are you doing?"

But Neal has already raised a fist, connecting with his father's jaw, "Did you do it?" His words are spat in a blind rage he didn't know he had in him until he had seen his father cowering away. Yet again.

"I haven't done anything, son," and he's that frightened man who couldn't fight in the ogre wars all over again, "I swear, Bae."

But Neal comes at him again, pushing his father to the ground, "You did! I know you did!" He knows he's being more forceful than he should, but there is a white hot anger coursing through him brought on by the sight of his father; the man who killed his mother.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around in a blind rage, aiming to hit back at the person who is trying to tell him to stop. He turns swiftly, but Hook grasps at his fist before Neal can swing it. The two men stay locked like this for a short time, Neal's breathing calming. In this moment it's like they've been transported back to their days in Neverland, Killian Jones looking out for the Lost Boy aboard his ship.

"Why are you stopping me? This benefits you as well."

Killian's eyes flick towards Emma for the briefest second before resting on Neal again, "No it doesn't. Not anymore."

Behind them, Rumple has gotten to his feet. He steps dangerously towards them, his fingertips tingling with magic. Magic that would just tear them apart. Seeing them together pulls at his heart, the man who stole his wife; the man who raised his son. And he sees that it has to end now. This feud has to end.

He staggers further forwards, intent on the two men, allowing his magic to build, to course through him in hatred. He moves with deliberately slow steps, focusing on his memories, on why this revenge has always been inevitable. He remembers Milah leaving and what that did to his family, he remembers Killian Jones, the pirate who stole his life, he remembers wanting to rip him limb from limb and begins to push his magic outwards.

Killian's reaction isn't instant, but he does begin to feel his body weakening of its own accord, his chest tightening, his legs shaking. He remembers the last time the Crocodile's magic had tried to affect him and the warmth that had spread through him to stop it. He wonders briefly why Emma hasn't cast a protection spell around him this time, but then sees a flash of her out of the corner of his eye. She is completely focussed on the Crocodile, running full pelt at him, pushing past his magical barriers and knocking him to the ground.

Killian gasps for air he hadn't realised he'd been starved of, letting go of Neal to breathe in and looking up to see Emma struggling with Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One rising above her, "This is not a battle between you and I, Miss Swan."

Emma finds her feet soon after, pushing Gold into a nearby tree, "You involve my son, it becomes about me!" She shoves against him, "My family, we _always _find each other, you do _not_ get to stand in the way of that. You do not get to dictate my family based on your prophecies."

Pushing roughly back against her, Gold's face turns menacing, "Why don't you kill me then, hmm? Why don't you use that magic we all know you have inside of you and just end this now?"

Emma watches him carefully, eyes challenging him. She knows this man is the reason people like Cora and Regina existed in this world, she knows he fills people with hatred as he teaches them magic, "No." She thinks of her mother and how incredibly sad she had been, how her guilt had weighed on her and repeats herself, "No. Because I have a son and unlike you, I will not let him grow up in a world where magic is the only answer. I won't let him grow up thinking that good can't defeat evil."

Instead of having the desired effect on the Dark One, a smile grows on his face, animating his features in a sort of terrifying grimace. Dropping her arm away from him, Emma takes an instinctive step backwards, away from the monster she can see lurking in Gold's eyes.

As she steps away though, he shifts forward, "Well I'll just have to kill you as well."

She braces for the impact, his magic is too powerful for her to block. As the grey orb of light gathers in his hands, she flicks her head, checking over her shoulder, seeing that Killian is okay. She smiles briefly at him, a sorry and a goodbye and knows that he will understand. Just as she goes to face Gold for the final time though, she sees something flicker out of the corner of her eye.

Something that looks distinctly like her son.

But before she can even scream out, "Henry! No!" he has jumped in front of her, taking the force of the Dark One's magic, crumpling to the ground, writhing in agony.

Emma's on her knees, comforting her son as best she can within a second. She runs a hand across his forehead, whispering soothing words, trying to understand what is wrong. Henry looks up at her, fear stained in his eyes, his hands clutching at his chest. She tries to put on a brave face for him, but can feel tears gathering in her eyes already, "Shh, Henry. It'll be okay. I promise, kid. You'll be great. Just hold on for me, okay? Just hold on."

He's trying to tell her something, but she can't understand him. She sees Killian surge forward, knocking Gold to the ground with jarring force. Adding confusion about why the pirate hasn't exacted his revenge yet to the growing list in her mind and she then focuses back on her son as Neal joins her, lifting Henry in his arms.

Hook raises his sword above the Crocodile, about to use the hilt as his weapon, but instead he finds his arm pausing mid-air, under the command of Rumpelstiltskin. The man rolls forward once more, looking at the scene before him. A group of people who should all hate each, banding together over this one small boy.

Rumple's eyes meet with his son's one last time and he sees the anger and the hatred within them, all focussed towards him. Glancing briefly at the boy in Bae's arms, Rumpelstiltskin finally understands the seer's prediction.

Yes a young boy would be his undoing. Not in power, no he could keep his power.

His emotional undoing, however, was a whole other thing.

Accepting the notion as swiftly as it had come to him, he releases his hold on Hook's arm, allowing the hilt of the sword to hit him with perfect force, knocking him to the ground.

..:::..


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey there friends :)_

_How we all doing? Everyone surviving the hiatus? I'm sending hugs out to you all. Thank you to all those who are reviewing and alerting and favouriting and everything! You're all wonderful! _

_Sorry for leaving you on a bit of cliffy last chapter, hope this makes up for it, sort of :) Just a few more chapters of this baby to go now! Keep letting me know how you're going! And come say hi to me on Twitter and Tumblr (tadpole24_ and wonder24), I'd love to get to know the people who are reading :) _

_Enjoy!_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter 12

..:::..

It's all a blur for Emma. Henry's cries of pain are killing her with guilt and anguish and she wants nothing more than to take it all from him. There has to be magic that would allow her to swap places with him. She's vaguely aware that she's voicing this idea to everyone around her, but no one seems to understand her. Focusing on her words, she realises that all anyone can hear from her is a quiet, whimpering sob.

Neal lifts Henry into the waiting ambulance, climbing in after him and beckoning for Emma to join them. Her eyes are alight with concern; of course she wants to go with her son, but Killian is still here and so is Rumple, and she doesn't want to come back to any more damage.

But before she can even mull the thoughts over in her head, Killian is by her side, hand on her lower back, guiding her into the ambulance. He kisses her forehead, casting a wary glance at Henry, "I'll meet you there, lass."

She nods, not quite understanding what is going on, but following gentle orders from everyone around her, once again grateful for Killian and his ability to shoulder burdens with her rather than relying so heavily on her. She takes a seat next to Henry, holding his small hand. He's been slipping in and out of consciousness since being hit by Gold's magic and she's grateful to see that while they're hooking his small body up to so many machines, he's laying there quite peacefully.

Neal tentatively brushes a hand over her back, "He'll be okay."

Emma shrugs off the touch, not wanting reassurances from the man who knows best exactly what Rumpelstiltskin's magic can do. She knows it's probably hurtful, but she really doesn't see how anyone could be so optimistic right now.

..:::..

The waiting room is bustling with noise; people moving around in their seats, some standing and pacing back and forth, some tapping their fingers against the plastic. Nobody is still, nobody is quiet.

Except for her.

She sits with her parents, Mary Margaret rubbing gentle circles on her back, David trying so hard to not apologise again. He knows it's starting to her on her nerves. It wasn't their fault; Henry was just a very sneaky little boy.

A very sneaky little boy who she loved to the end of all the realms and back.

Her body shakes with a silent sob, trying to think of anything to help. She is so exhausted, physically and mentally and she's struggling to keep her head above water.

Dr. Whale has been out to talk to them several times, Henry's condition steadily worsening. Emma had tried kissing his forehead again and again, but this wasn't a curse that could be broken, it was merely a spell designed to inflict pain. They know that their only solution is to get Gold to help them.

Regina walks in then, offering a take-away coffee to Emma. She raises her head slightly, taking in the appearance of the Evil Queen. She looks so composed, but there are fraying edges, tiny cracks that only a mother can see in another mother. She accepts the coffee with a quiet, "Thanks," before Regina nods and goes to take up her seat again at the opposite end of the room. Despite the warring glances between her own mother and Regina, they're all here for Henry and it warms her that they can at least be civil when necessary.

Her eyes fall to the entrance of the room, watching as another shadow approaches. She can tell it's not Whale by the gait and suddenly hopes, for reasons outside of her control, that it is Killian. Her eyes meet the pirate's as he steps in and Mary Margaret quietly whispers to David that they should go and see if they can find anything out, giving her daughter a knowing look as they walk away.

Killian takes a seat next to her, breathing out a sigh. She can tell he's not enjoying what he has to say and as soon as the words pass his lips, she understands why, "I'm to apologise, love. The Crocodile has awoken."

She barely has any time to react before she hears the sound of Gold's cane bouncing off the wall of the hallway, "And he's here?"

The pirate bows his head, "Aye."

She can see something lurking in his eyes, an untold story. And she knows Killian has once again been bested by his Crocodile. She reaches a hand out to his cheek, not caring who sees, "What did he do to you?"

He seems conflicted, "It was but a threat, love. A threat to someone very precious to me."

And she knows it's her. She's not naïve, she can read the signs. There has been something building between them for a while now, something that they haven't exactly been careful or sneaky about, something that could easily be used to their enemy's advantage.

As the sound of the cane ticks closer, Killian's eyes meet Neal's, "He wishes to speak with you."

Neal nods, rubbing his hands over his tired face and standing to face his father. He throws a glance back at Emma and Hook as he waits by the doorway and Emma finds herself grateful that he's going to be standing between Rumpelstiltskin and everybody else.

Killian takes her hand in his, watching as the father and son converse, their voices just above hushed whispers.

"Why them, Bae? Why stand by the man who stole your mother from us?"

They see him shrug, folding his arms across his chest, clearly uncomfortable, "Because Hook was there for me when you abandoned me." He shifts from one foot to the other, "You constantly choose magic over everything. Emma could kill you in a second, but she won't. Nobody will because they all believe you have it within you to be given a second chance."

Emma squeezes Killian's hand, "You were there for him?"

He nods, "Aye, in Neverland."

She closes her eyes for a moment still trying to wrap her head around the whole story. Summoning the knowledge she had gained in Neverland, she asks, "After Rumple killed Milah?"

He nods again.

There is just so much to their story that is still untold, but she's certain that Killian will be honest with her when the time is right for her to know. Right now though, she needs to focus on her son and the one person in Storybrooke that might be able to help him.

Casting a quick glance around the room, she notices that nearly everyone is still in their own little world, worrying about Henry in their own way, however Regina makes eye contact with her and then flicks her eyes towards Gold, silently begging her to listen carefully. Emma is sitting closer to Rumple and Neal and can hear better than from where Regina is sitting. Despite it all, the fighting, the evil nature, the constant attack on her family, Emma can't help but feel a connection to the Evil Queen in that moment. They share the common link in Henry, and for the first time, Emma can actually see remorse flickering in Regina's eyes. Hints of a change in her rattling on the brink of her frayed edges.

She turns her attention back to Rumple and Neal. Their voices have lowered further, their heads bent together trying to keep the conversation just between them. She can't hear them at all and she fears looking back at Regina to tell her just that. This could so easily become the tale of another person she has let down.

Emma finds herself not being able to handle all this waiting and at this point she is running purely on the coffee Regina had given her, making her whole body jittery and her heart pound. She can see people still milling about and wonders why she is the one who has to keep it together. Why can't she be the one to break lose and just scream? It's her _son_. And she can't even hear the conversation happening ten feet from her concerning him.

She feels Killian's grip on her hand tighten and turns her frightened eyes towards him. He inclines his head towards the exit and she nods, wanting to be out of this suffocating room. He keeps a tight hold of her as they make their way out into the early morning air. She pulls her jacket around her, drawing in deep breaths of cool air until Killian's arms come around her and she just collapses into him.

"He's so small in there, Killian. I've lost him before and I can't do it again," he rubs surprisingly soothing circles on her back with the curve of his hook and she finds that she can't stop the torrent of words that have wanted to pour from her in the last few hours, "Everybody thinks I'm the saviour, that I'm going to magically fix everything, but they don't know that most of the reasons I even have for trying are Henry. If he's gone, I let everybody down. He's the real saviour."

Killian's lips press against her aching temple in an attempt to soothe her, whispering soft words in her ear.

As though realising where she is, she pushes back from the pirate for a moment, "I've gotta go back in...I can't be out here when Henry's in there…I just…I can't."

And he knows what she's saying. That it's complicated and messy and she's trying to feed him excuses, but he can see that she's in desperate need of someone to take care of her for a change. Even if just for a moment.

And so he reaches out, tugging on her arm with his hook, pulling her back to his chest, "It's okay, love," he says quietly, as her sobs break against his heart, "It's okay."

..:::..

Neal presses a hand to his forehead, "Why can't you _just_ see past it all? You want me in your life, yet you refuse to help. What happened to my papa?"

Gold watches his son with sadness, wishing he could just reach out to comfort the boy, but he knows he's so far from being able to do that. In his exceedingly long life he had made many mistakes, he knows that, but none will ever match losing Baelfire in favour of keeping his dark magic. And yet, the voice inside his head, that evil voice of darkness, beckons him, tells him that what he has done cannot be undone, so why even try? "I'm still here, Bae. I just can't lose you again."

Neal shakes his head, "I'm not fourteen anymore. The ogre wars don't exist in this world. The only way you're going to lose me is by pushing me away yourself."

But Rumple isn't listening. Neal tries not to be offended, but it does hurt him. It kills him that his father still can't find it within himself to _care_ enough about him. Especially in a moment like this, the moment his son is in agony in the next room at his own father's hand.

He turns his head over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever has distracted the Dark One and he sees immediately that it's not a 'whatever', but a 'whoever'.

A woman with dark hair slides out of one room and into the hallway, pulling an IV drip in one hand, carrying an open book in the other. She looks up at the crowd of people gathered in the waiting room, a sad expression in her eyes at all the pain of these people she doesn't even know. Neal watches her scan the room, even makes eye contact with her, but it's not until her gaze lands on Rumple that her expression changes.

It's minute, the quirk of her lips into the smallest smile of hope. Hope and promise.

Neal frowns, perplexed by the woman as she turns her head back to her book and continues walking. But he doesn't get a chance to say anything before his father is patting him on the shoulder, grabbing his attention once again.

It's a different man that he turns back around to, one unmarred by the burdens of his magic. One who is reminiscent of the papa he had loved as a child.

One who, only seconds ago, started hearing the good voice within him again after so long shutting it out.

It doesn't makes sense to Neal, but as Rumpelstiltskin says, "Okay, I'll help," he finds that it doesn't matter.

..:::..


	13. Chapter 13

_Ahoy shipmates, _

_And here she is…the second last chapter of this baby. It started as a one-shot and grew into something I wasn't entirely sure I could keep under control. But I hope I've done these characters proud and I hope you stick around to the very end. I really appreciate all the feedback you guys have given me along the way and can't wait to see what you think of these last two chapters :)_

_I just need you to remember that when I started this thing, Tamara wasn't evil…she was just Neal's clueless fiancé and I've got that head canon going on for this fic :)_

_Keep being awesome! And come play on Tumblr (wonder24) and Twitter (tadpole24_) with me any time!_

_Enjoy!_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Thirteen

..:::..

She doesn't want to move right now, her head resting against Killian's chest, the steady beating of his heart lulling her into a deep sense of calm. She could just stay here, be mindlessly selfish and forget everything else around her. It would be so easy. And she never thought she'd ever say that about Captain Hook. Ease is not the feeling that usually accompanies this man.

But she feels the tugging on her coat sleeve and is jolted back into the now with a heart crushing speed. Her son is dying. And she's being a terrible mother.

Neal pulls a little harder and she finally registers that he's actually saying words, speaking to her in an urgent whisper, "Henry's going to be okay. Come back in. Please. He's going to be alright!"

She doesn't quite believe him at first, but slowly the words seep through the fog that has already begun lodging itself in her mind and she follows him back in through the hospital doors, pulling Killian along behind her. She allows Neal to lead them into the small private room, stopping dead in her tracks when she sees Gold standing at the foot of Henry's bed.

Her eyes scan the room in a heartbeat, taking in Mary Margaret, David and Regina. The people who know exactly what Rumpelstiltskin is capable of. Do they know what's going on? Can they see the imp, or has he made himself invisible but to her eyes? Some kind of sick way to make her watch as he takes the life of her little boy.

Anger flares up in her again, the calm from outside washing away just as surely as the steady thump of Killian's heart is gone from her memory, "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Mary Margaret steps up to her, grabbing a hold of her hand, "He's here to help."

Emma's eyes are filling with tears, but she doesn't want to cry here, she has to be strong right now, "After everything he's done, you're just trusting him?"

Her mother is not deterred by Emma's tone, "You can tell if someone's lying. Look at him."

Emma swallows, reluctantly turning her gaze from Snow White to Rumpelstiltskin, watching his face for the barest indication of a lie.

And she doesn't know whether she's more relieved or concerned when she can't find a fallacy written in his features, "Why do this now, Gold? What's changed?"

His sly eyes flick to the door of the room, to the hallway outside and he sort of mentally disappears for a moment, a faraway look adorning his features. But just as soon, it's over and he's back with them, "What does it matter, Emma? I wish only to reverse this spell and be on my way."

Emma steps closer to him, believing his words, but wary at the same time, "Can't you show me how to do this magic? Can't I help Henry?"

Killian's hook latches around her wrist, pulling her back slightly, "No, lass."

And Gold is agreeing, "The pirate is right, dearie. I have to absorb the spell and that means pain…"

Emma's features rearrange into an expression of confusion, "Then why are you doing it? If you're in pain, what good is possibly coming from this for you?"

She sees the Dark One physically roll his eyes at her and turn back to Henry, completely ignoring her questions. Without warning, sparks fly from Henry's chest and she is screaming out, "NO!" and trying to run to him, trying to make his pain stop, because surely what Rumple is doing is hurting him.

But she finds there is a sense of resistance in her run. Turning around she sees Killian's concerned face watching her, his hook coiled through her belt loop. She can't fathom why he is trying to stop her, but then she hears a pain filled cry and her eyes flick back around to the scene in front of her. Gold's face in contorted in agony, his body twisted and hunched trying to stay upright by gripping the end of Henry's bed. She can see the shards of light flowing from Henry to Gold and realises that he really is trying to help.

Killian feels the pull on his hook slacken as Emma falls back and he smiles, "There you are, lass. It's all going to be alright."

And as Rumple lets out one final cry, the light dissipating around them and Henry's small body actually relaxing for the first time in hours, Emma finally begins to believe him.

She crashes into her son, pulling him tight against her as the room erupts in a flurry of excitement, Rumple slipping out the door easily while they are distracted. She runs her fingers through his hair, pressing her lips to his forehead, "Never do that to me again. We spend way too much time in this hospital."

She feels his laugh against her and relishes in the feeling of him not only drawing breath, but enjoying it, "I promise."

The tears rolling down her cheeks are uncensored and raw, and she never wants to let go of her son for fear that the next time she cries it will be because she has lost him. But eventually Henry tells her it's okay to let go of him and she realises that the rest of their mismatched family wants to hug him as well.

As Regina steps in, Emma faces Neal, wrapping her arms around his neck in a move she hadn't really been expecting from herself, "I don't know how, but I know you had something to do with this, so thank you."

"I don't know that it was me, exactly," he whispers back, accepting her hug, returning it.

"What do you mean?"

He pauses, pulling back, "There was a girl. He seemed very taken with her."

Emma knows immediately that it must have been Belle and she is suddenly disappointed in Gold. All this talk of doing anything for his son and it's a freak chance that he sees Belle that has him actually helping

She makes to just storm out of the room, go after Gold, and Mary Margaret catches her attention, reassuring her, "Emma, we'll stay with him a while, okay? You go home and rest."

She wants to fight, she wants to stay with Henry every waking moment of his life and never let another person near him, she wants to go have her fight with Gold and then come back and never leave Henry's side, but she knows that she needs to learn to trust some people in her life. And she should probably start with her own mother. So with a heavy sense of reluctance, she nods quietly, and then hurries for the door once again.

..:::..

She catches Gold out in the cool morning air, his back turned, his body still recovering from the effects of absorbing his own dark magic, "Hey! Gold!"

He turns around slowly and she's surprised to see a look of sorrow on his face, "Miss Swan, can this not wait?"

Selfish as always. "No. It can't." She jogs over to where he is standing, leaning into his personal space, drawing herself up to stand taller than his weakened body, "You need to stop."

He frowns, "I don't remember the day I started taking orders from you."

"You haven't yet, so this will be a treat." She comes to stand directly in front of him, making sure he is watching her, making sure he is listening. "You finally have the boy that you lost hundreds of years ago back in your life. Do you understand what that means to him? What it should mean to you."

He stands silent, waiting for her to continue, and when she does, her voice holds a scary calm ferocity to it, something even she would be afraid to be on the receiving end of, "I don't know much about your world, but here, when you fight for something for a very long time, you tend to hold onto it once you finally get it. Right now your son needs to be the most important thing in your life," she points back towards the hospital, "It can't be Belle making your decisions for you. If you want to hold onto Baelfire, you need to make him feel like he's worth it."

When she had first gone after Gold, she had wondered to herself why she was even trying to defend Neal in the first place. She could see in Killian's face that it was hurting him, and Neal had mistreated her in the past, so why help? But as she stands in front of the Dark One, breathing heavily with emotion, she realises it's because she knows the toll of abandonment. She knows the pain it brings, the absolute heart break it can bestow on a person for their entire life.

And no one should have to deal with that.

Not even the man who once betrayed her.

She raises a pointed finger towards him, jabbing him sharply in the chest, "And you do not mess with my family ever again. Got it?"

Rumpelstiltskin doesn't get a chance to voice his opinion on her tirade, as Killian comes out of the hospital doors behind her, calling out, asking if she is okay. But he does nod. And Emma feels like something of what she has said may have made an impact.

..:::..

As Killian and Emma begin walking, they hear the hospital doors open once more, then just before they're out of earshot they hear the sounds of feet moving fast on the pavement. Emma turns around just in time to see Neal's fist make contact with Gold's cheek. Her eyes widen and she and the pirate begin to run back towards the scene.

There's no point breaking in between the two though, as Neal backs away, shaking his hand, Rumpelstiltskin barely moves, "You coward!" The emotions from the very long day seem to have caught up with Neal, his chest moving rapidly as the onslaught of memories catches up with him, adrenaline finally kicking in and allowing him to express to his father _exactly_ how he feels, "This is why I never wanted you to find me! I wanted to stay out of this forever. You and your _magic_," he spits the word. "All it causes is pain."

Rumple can see it then, the little boy in a man's body, his scared eyes the very same as they were centuries ago as he had fallen through that portal in the ground. He reaches out a shaking hand, "Please Bae, come with me and stay. We can work it out. I can be better."

Neal swallows, his eyes filling with the tears of a youth lost long ago. He wants so badly to just reach out and trust this man, his father. But it's too much, too soon. Images of his mother flash before his eyes, his mother who would never have the chance to make amends for leaving him as a child. They're followed by memories of the hours just passed, Henry writhing in agony and then falling into a pain-induced unconsciousness. He lowers his head, a defeated voice whispering, "I can't do that yet."

Rumple nods, a simple gesture of acceptance and they sort of stand there, locked in a stalemate neither one of them knows how to break.

Emma takes a step forward, gaining Neal's attention and throws him a set of keys, "Here, stay at my place tonight. I was heading…elsewhere anyway." It's not half obvious the way Hook stands a little straighter at her words, "Call Tamara, let her know what's going on."

She doesn't wait for an answer, assuming he will take her offer without a fight. She hears him call out a thanks as she and Killian walk away though and can't help but grin at the way she sees the pirate roll his eyes, muttering a sarcastic, "Thank you," under his breath.

She takes her hand in his, "Hey. Stop plotting how to get rid of him, okay? I'm going home with you today, aren't I?"

Killian squeezes her hand, a greedy smirk crossing his features, "Yeah. Yeah you are, lass."

..:::..

The sun illuminates their shadows as they make their way towards the Jolly Roger and she's beginning to find that she enjoys seeing them together. She likes the way she looks next to him, not needy and childish, but like a strong woman with a strong man. She hasn't been in a relationship in a long time, generally not liking the way she felt like she had to change to be seen as a part of the guy, rather than a person who could stand alone, but standing next to Killian looks right. It _feels_ right. Her head is still aching and it feels like she's looking at the world through a pair of glasses that aren't suited to her eyes, but she feels happy.

She nudges him gently, unable to keep the question she's been dying to ask inside of her any longer, "So, I couldn't help but notice that you've been hanging around your Crocodile without skinning him."

He pauses for a moment, but continues his pace after considering her words, walking them onto the docks, "Revenge for the sake of my hand doesn't seem prudent, what with recent developments."

She tries to read between the lines of his cryptic words, but comes up short, instead she focuses on something she does know the meaning of, "What about Milah?"

He smiles a faraway kind of smile as they step on board his ship, their feet leading them across the deck and to the cabin door, "That precious woman would be happier that I found love again than to have me feud with her estranged husband."

He already knows what his words have done to her, the sly man. She can see the smug grin on his face before he even turns to look at her, "Love?"

"Aye," he simply says.

She doesn't feel pressured to say it back. It's just something that has been spoken between them now, "You fairytale people and your true love…" she says instead, smiling in jest at him, pulling him through the door, letting it close softly behind them.

His eyes soften at her words. He doesn't need a declaration, he's lucky enough to have found her, "You'll believe in it one day, lass."

Surrounded by the essence of him in this room, she finds herself overwhelmed by the whole experience of the last couple of days. Reaching up, she carefully presses her lips against his. Letting him take the lead, she gets caught up in how good this feels. He pushes her up against the door, letting the hand holding hers raise above her head, where he pins it, tilting her chin up using his hook to access her pleading lips better. She moans, feeling his body pressed against hers, wrapping her free arm around his waist, tugging him closer and he voices his own pleasure at that move, letting his kisses fall from her mouth to her jaw and finally nipping along her neck.

She leans her head back against the door, relishing in the feel of him setting her skin on fire. He releases her hand, running his own down her arm, over the curve of her breast and around her waist, pulling her off the wooden door and guiding her towards his bed. His lips meet hers again for just a moment, before pulling back, brushing her hair behind her ear, "This has got to be hurting you," his fingertips brush the dried blood of her wound, noticing the bruising underneath, "I should fix that up for you before you get some sleep," he mutters as she winces.

"You don't always have to be such a gentleman, you know?"

He smiles, "It would be unflattering for myself if you were to fall asleep during one of my finer moves, love." He leans into her, the back of her knees connecting with the edge of the bed as she falls rather unceremoniously onto the rich blankets and pillows.

She wants to say something witty, something to convince him that he is what she wants right now, but the voice never comes out of her, her exhausted body finding peace on his soft bed. He chuckles softly, the sound music to her ears and she reaches out to pull him down next to her.

As her eyes close, she feels the whisper of a cloth against her forehead, cleaning away the murkiness from her cut and sighs contentedly. Yeah, opening up to this true love thing might be easier than she had originally expected.

..:::..

_Make a girl happy, bump this thing up over 200 reviews :) I'd love to know what you thought!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! _

_We're here! We've made it! This is the final chapter of The Thief and the Pirate and I've had a lot of trouble letting it go. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, I really didn't want to make you all wait, but I hope that it is worth it. _

_I just wanted to thank each and every one of you who took the time to favourite, alert or review this fic and to all of you who have read it at any point along the way, thank you! This was my first foray into the world of Once Upon a Time and the response has been incredible! I have loved every second of it. _

_I have a few one-shots in the works and a sequel to this on the go as well, so keep an eye out! And please, come talk to me on Tumblr (wonder24) and Twitter (tadpole24_). There's always so much going on :)_

_Enjoy!_

..:::..

The Thief and the Pirate

Chapter Fourteen

..:::..

The dull ache in her head that she had become accustomed to over the last couple of days is finally gone and as Emma comes back to consciousness in the warm afternoon sunbathed room, she feels utterly content. Her eyes open and a cursory glance around the cabin shows her a small window up above the bed where the warmth is streaming through. But there is another source behind her as well. A man with an arm settled on her waist, his breath kissing her neck every couple of seconds.

She rolls over, careful not to adjust his arm (she quite likes it there) and with her face so close to his, bumps his nose with her own. She smiles as his eyes flutter open and without a word he captures her lips in a brief peck. He leans in again, this time letting his lips linger, pressing his hand into her waist, rolling her onto her back. She moans as his hips roll against hers even through all their clothing. Wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him closer, she lets his kiss overtake her thoughts, lets his hand come to rest just under her shirt, pushing it up with a delicious slide. Waking up like this is something she could really get used to…and then her stomach lets out an almighty rumble and she can't contain the laugh that bubbles from her, breaking their moment. He sighs, resting his forehead against hers, "Let's get you some food, shall we love?" He asks with a smile, "And get you back to see your boy."

She nods, not able to remember the last time she ate anything. Getting to her feet, she finds she's still a bit dizzy, but all in all, she feels so much better than that morning. The warmth from outside is making her skin tingle and so she leaves her coat in Killian's cabin, not missing the way he smiles at it there, sitting amongst his things, "I'll collect it later," she says as she makes her way to the door.

It's like the air from Neverland still lingers in this room, making her feel light and carefree. He takes her hand and they step into the day together.

..:::..

Granny's is practically empty when they get there, everyone going about their daily business as though part of a war had not just been fought in their town. But of course, everyone has their own story and Rumpelstiltskin is not everybody's problem. As though reading her thoughts, Killian's voice breaks through her reverie, "How can it be that nothing has altered? It feels like my whole world turned and yet, not a soul could care."

She forgets sometimes the years he carries behind him. Those hell bent days of revenge and piracy. It suddenly hits her with a full force that he has given up the purpose behind his life for her. For centuries he has aimed only to avenge a lost love and now he loves her and her stomach flutters with something she hasn't felt in a long long time.

"Can I get you guys something?" Ruby's kind voice breaks through their bubble, her eyes darting to the menu and then back to them, a smile planted firmly on her face.

Emma orders a few grilled cheeses to go, figuring they'll be easiest to eat on the move. Killian just nods and agrees with her, entirely unsure as to what a grilled cheese even is. The women share a knowing look at his confusion; who'd have thought that the formidable Captain Hook would be so clueless about something so simple?

"So you guys, huh?" Ruby asks, pointing between Emma and Killian as she wraps up their order.

Emma isn't sure where they stand on the whole telling people thing, especially considering they don't even know what they are yet. But before she can have a complete panic over it all, Killan answers for her with a simple, "Aye."

It leaves her scrambling for words. Had they been that obvious, or… "Let me guess, you could smell it somehow?"

Ruby smiles, handing Emma the paper bag containing her grilled cheeses, "Not this time. Snow came in earlier and mentioned that she suspected something." Then her face takes on a more serious look, "I know it's not my place, but you should talk to her."

Emma nods seriously, thanking Ruby for the food, before heading back outside and towards the hospital. She hands Killian a sandwich, unwrapping her own and sighing as she lets Ruby's words catch up to her, "I suppose some things have noticeably changed here," she looks up at the pirate.

"Aye lass," he says with a smirk, "Only the good things are noticeable."

..:::..

Neal meets them outside Henry's hospital room, having just stepped out. He hands Emma her keys, "Thanks for letting me stay at yours last night."

"No problem," she answers, holding out the last grilled cheese to him, "We got you a sandwich."

He smiles, accepting the food, letting his eyes flick between Killian and Emma, "So, you two huh?"

Emma takes the lead this time, getting the feeling that they'd be answering the same question quite a bit, "Yeah."

Neal senses the defensiveness in her voice before she can say anything else and holds up his hands in a sign of peace, "I only ask because I wanted to talk with you about something concerning Henry and I suppose if you're going to be a part of Emma's life, Hook, you might need to hear this as well."

Killian automatically stands a little closer to Emma, protecting her from what could potentially be an upsetting moment, "Go on."

Neal bounces from one foot to the other, before just blurting it out, "I'm moving to Storybrooke." There's a sort of beat of silence in which Hook's face becomes territorial and Emma's shocked, "I want to be closer to Henry. I know the family situation is complicated, but I didn't want to complicate it further by having him need to come out to New York if we wanted to catch up, you know?"

Something in the way he says it, all in a rush, leads Emma to believe he's been thinking about it for a while and she finds herself actually proud of the man who stands before her. He's not the scared person he was when he ran away and left her all those years ago. He's something more and she wants him in Henry's life, "I do know," she says simply. "What does Tamara think of all this?"

He lets out a breath, shuffling from foot to foot again, nervous energy flowing off him, "She's coming back here tomorrow. I tried to explain things over the phone but she mostly thought I was insane, so we'll see how she reacts when she's back in town."

To Emma's surprise, Killian reaches out his hand to rest on Neal's shoulder and the two share a meaningful look, something she thinks might have to do with their shared past. She doesn't question it though, and as soon as it started, it's over and Neal is insisting that they all go tell Henry the news.

..:::..

Emma wishes the look on Henry's face would just stay there permanently. He looks as though all his Christmases have come at once with all the news of Neal moving to Storybrooke.

In fact, he looks completely okay as opposed to the morning. She moves forward, touching his cheek and he glances up at her as his sentence trails off, "What's wrong, mom?"

And she realises that it probably looks totally insane to everyone else in the room, "You're happy."

He laughs, shooting a look at Neal, "Of course I'm happy."

Her hand presses more firmly against his cheek as she kisses his forehead, "But there's no more pain in your eyes. When Gold threw that spell at you, you were terrified, I could see it in you. I could see the hurt breeding in you and now it's gone." Her questioning gaze falls on her own mother, needing someone to explain it to her, "Did he take the pain when he absorbed the spell?"

She nods, "I think so."

And the real magnitude of what Rumpelstiltskin has done sort of sinks in around the room. She will never forgive him for hurting her son, but she's starting to see that Belle may have been right from the start, that maybe there is a piece of good in him, buried right down deep. She looks across the room at Neal who appears to be dealing with some complex emotions and she offers him a small smile. Some kind of encouragement, because while she could never love him again, she cares about how that abandoned boy that she once knew so well is going to find his way. She knows how hard it is to find your parents again after so long, she can't imagine what it's like having the Dark One as a parent though.

She hugs Henry to her again, "I'm so glad you're okay."

They sort of all mill around the room for a while, everyone catching up on the events of the last few days, whether they be Neverland adventures, or attacks on evil right there in Storybrooke. Emma is watching Killian explain to Henry how they had saved Tinkerbell when her mother takes her by the arm, leading her out into the hallway.

Her eyes are alight with that motherly concern that Emma is slowly growing used to seeing, "What's wrong?"

Mary Margaret raises her eyebrows, "I've tried to bite my tongue, but I need to know."

Emma's memory flashes to earlier in the afternoon and talking to Ruby. Her heart aches for this woman in front of her, because as much as she knows the pain of not knowing her parents all her life, she also knows that Mary Margaret is battling her own demons. She sees a woman before her who used to be her best friend and then overnight turned into her mother. Suddenly they didn't talk about these things anymore and she could see that it was hurting the best friend part of her, "We haven't really discussed it. We're just working it out ourselves." She wishes she had more to offer.

But it seems enough for now, as Mary Margaret smiles, "He's a pirate you know?"

Emma nods, "He makes me feel different though. Better. I think that means it's worth opening myself up to? Doesn't it?"

She can see that her mother is really trying hard not to cry at the prospect of her daughter asking for advice and that fills her with a sense of accomplishment, like she's done something good today, "I only want for you to be happy, Emma. I can see he has goodness in him, but I do hope you'll be careful."

She sneaks a glance back through the window into Henry's room, seeing her son laughing at something the pirate has said. Right now she can't see how anything could go wrong, "Of course."

..:::..

Regina's footsteps are hurried and uneven as she walks through the streets of Storybrooke. The streets of her creation, of her manipulation. She doesn't stop until she reaches Gold's shop door, pushing it open with force. She finds him looking back at her from behind his counter, a knowing smirk on his face, like he's been expecting her.

"Come to exact revenge on behalf of your boy?"

She shakes her head, "No." And that really does surprise him.

He straightens his back, staring at the Queen with questions burning in his mind, "Then what?"

Her fingers glide across several trinkets on the shelves lining his store, picking up something that is unquestionably precious to Rumpelstiltskin, "Though I will not be quick to forgive you for hurting Henry, I have found that our interests have become one again."

She places the object down before the imp, watching as his lips quirk, a high laugh escaping his body, "And what has that pirate done to you, dearie?" he asks, running his hand over the perfectly preserved hand of the man in question.

"I've had enough trouble with Emma getting close to Henry, but at least she's his biological mother. Hook is in no way related to him and he's vying for too much of my son's attention."

Rumpelstiltskin is lost in his own thoughts of revenge though, his eyes focused on the hand of his foe, his memories trained on Milah, "Well then, we will do what must be done."

..:::..

Emma takes Killian's hand as they step out into the night air. Henry is asleep with Neal at his bedside, while Mary Margaret and David are heading back to the apartment to get some well-deserved sleep.

"I should go with them tonight," she says, watching his eyes lose some of the spark in them, "Hey! I'll come by in the morning." She waits a second, then, "I mean, you still have my coat." She adds with a bump to his shoulder, teasing him. "I should just be with them tonight. Give them a chance to get used to this," she gestures between them, "Whatever this is."

He hooks her arm, pulling her closer to him, eyes running over her face, searching for the trace of betrayal, but he finds her features doused in honesty, "We defy labels, lass. This is what it is." Then with a brief brush of his lips over hers, he adds in a soft voice, "I love you."

Her eyes fall shut at his words and she remains silent, her response sitting at the edge of her lips, but unable to fall over just yet. Instead she pulls him in for a deeper kiss, trying to convey her thoughts to him and when they pull apart, slightly breathless, warm and giddy, she thinks that maybe she has succeeded.

"You could always come back to the apartment, of course."

He might be more ready than she is to utter words of love, but the idea of facing her parents right now is unimaginable to him. She's a princess and he's a pirate and he's under no illusion as to what that means for their future. He'd rather just keep their little world intact for as long as possible, "Ah, but the Roger, she'll miss me, love. Besides, I need to prepare her should you wish to go on any more impromptu travels to Neverland."

She accepts his statement, though she senses something else might be lurking beneath the surface of his reasoning. Deciding not to touch on it tonight, she gives him a playful grin, "Ah, who needs you there? I've taken her before and I can take her again."

He remembers back to that afternoon in New York, tied up and broken and how she had begged him for another head start. There was no doubting it, she certainly would be the only woman in the realms who could take the Jolly Roger from him, but he would never let her. He pulls her up against him once more, "Not this time darling." He presses a final kiss to her lips, stepping away and waving as he starts off towards the docks, "From now on, if you're on board, I'm on board."

She smiles, watching his retreating back, suddenly finding it incredibly difficult to turn away from him. But with a final look, she summons her will power and heads towards the apartment, already looking forward to what the morning will bring.

..:::..

_Thank you all again! Don't forget to leave a review :) And remember keep an eye out for the sequel which will be coming soon. I have kept this fic decidedly PG rated so that anyone who doesn't want to read smut can have a complete fic without having to skip over M rated stuff. However, the sequel will be rated M ;)_

_This story was about Emma and Killian finding one another and leaving their old labels (thief and pirate) behind. The sequel will follow them as they come to realise that factors from outside of their own relationship could threaten to tear them apart. It will be entitled _'The Spark and the Void'_. First chapter will be up soon; hope to see you there._

_x_


End file.
